


A Chibi Trio of Trouble

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chibi, Confusion, Fluff, Highjinks, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivalry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan have been turned into Chibi's! Will they spend the rest of there lives as kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change to Chibi

**Author's Note:**

> Very old like a lot of my posts. Will be redone at some point.
> 
> Ages of the now Chibi Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta.
> 
> Gohan: 6 
> 
> Piccolo: 10 (Piccolo is really four years older then Gohan in the show so that's what I'm doing with there ages here. Piccolo looks older because Nameks are like plants and grow to how the sun of the planet orbits the planet. It took Piccolo just three years to reach adult size in DB. But in my story Piccolo is the size of any 10 year old kid.)
> 
> Vegeta: 9

Bulma was in her lab working as she did every day when a noise from the dinning room broke her train of thinking. The sound was a thump on the floor and little three year old Bra crying. By the sound of it Trunks was holding her and by accident dropped her. "TRUNKS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Vegeta's voice came closer as he flew down the hall way to were her lab was. "VEGETA CLAM DOWN BRA'S FINE!" Came Gohan's voice followed by a second one 

"Vegeta knock it off Gohan said she's fine!" It was Piccolo's voice. "ALL OF YOU BETTER KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Yelled Bulma down the hall and went back to her work. She was working on a serum that held the Saiyan gene of slow ageing. It was a known fact that Saiyans due to there evolving into a worrier race slowed there ageing down so they could fight longer. 

Bulma while Vegeta had been asleep when she drew some of his blood to see if there was a way to use this power on humans. She had studied it for the past few weeks and finally had made up a large vat of chemicals that worked almost the same as the Saiyans gene. Testing showed that it was still too strong and instead of slowing down the aging processes it turned any thing that breathed in the vapor turned into small children. 

The vat was attached to a hose that lead into a glass tank. There at the part where hose and tank connected was a machine that turned the liquid into a fine mist. "HELP SOMEBODY" Trunks screamed as he ran from is father. "O that is it!" said Bulma and was about to walk to the door when Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo ran in. "MOM DO SOMETHING" 

Trunks ran around the lab. "Will you guys cut it out the floor was just waxed." Too late while chasing Trunks they had turned and Vegeta slipped on the floor just as he had grabbed his son. When He regained his balance only to have Gohan and Piccolo crash into him and all three of them and fell into the tank locking the control sealed door from the inside. When Vegeta had lost his footing he had let go of Trunks who fell and hit the button that sent the aging vapor into the tank. 

Before Piccolo, Gohan or Vegeta could reacted the tank filled with and white vapor covering the trio from site. Bulma ran to the control panel and threw the switch to fan the vapor out. When the vapor cleared what see saw shocked her. In the tank where Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo but different. They had been turned in to small children by the vapor. They appeared to be asleep which was normal since testing proved that would happen but it must have been strong to have knocked out Piccolo since Nameks did not sleep. 

They were just laying there on the floor of the tank. "They actually looked kind of cute." Bulma said looking at them. Gohan had been wearing the orange gi his father wore when he had came in. Some how the gi had shrunk along with his body. Gohan's tail had grown back and was wiggling around every now and then; his black hair was sticking out in all directions. The site of Gohan that young sent memories flooding back to her of him as a kid.

Bulma had never seen Piccolo as a kid and it was quite a site. He was small and skinny in some areas. His antennas were smaller now and were dropping on the floor. His mouth was open to assist his breathing reveling four sharp fangs. His pointy ears now looked a little too big for his face giving him a demon look. His cape however unlike the rest of his cloths remained the same size and was swallowing the ten year old in white fabric. 

Vegeta was the oddest to look at. She had never thought of how her husband looked like as a kid and the site of the now nine year old Vegeta was an odd site indeed. He was small with the same flame hairstyle but with short unkempt bangs on his forehead, he was a little chubby like all nine year olds are and his newly grown tail like Gohan's was wiggling around. In a way Vegeta looked cute as a nine year old.

"MOM WHAT HAPPENED?" Said Trunks Looking at his father who was stirring in his sleep. "I'll tell you as soon as we get them out of the tank and into the bedroom Trunks." Said Bulma looking at the trio with worried eyes. She picked up Piccolo and Vegeta and walked off with Trunks at her heels carrying Gohan. 


	2. The Trio of trouble strikes! Will Trunks survive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Trunks and Bulma try to understand what happened and how to fix it the Chibified fighters begin to wage mayham while Trunks tries to keep things from falling apart.

"So that's what happened?" asked Trunks after Bulma and him had put the Chibifid Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta in the bedroom. They were sitting in the kitchen talking. "Yes that's what happened. Of all things to happen my husband gets turned into a kid!" "Mom is there a cure to this." Trunks said looking at his worried mother. "Yes there is but it will take a week to make it." 

"A WEEK! MOM IF DAD WAS THIS MUCH TROUBLE AS AN ADULT JUST THINK HOW MUCH WORST IT WILL BE WITH HIM AS A KID!" Yelled Trunks wildly with his arms flying in the air. "Trunks calm down. Now I'm doing to the store to get food, when your dad and Gohan wake up I sure they'll be hungry and we don't have enough food for four Saiyans in this house. You'll have to keep an eye on them." Said Bulma grabbing her keys and walking out the door. 

"But mom what about Piccolo?" Said Trunks walking out the door after his mother, Bulma sighed and looked at her son. "Trunks he's a Namek he only drinks water." And got into the car and drove off. "Dende help me." Trunks said and walked into the living room turning on the TV. Mean while in the bed room Piccolo had just woken up. 

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud looking around Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom. Gohan was awake now and was looking at Piccolo. "Who are you?" said Gohan looking at his now child like mentor. Piccolo jumped and looked around in back of him. "I'm Piccolo…do…I…know you?" said looking at Gohan. He could have sworn he knew the little boy. "No I don't think so. My name is Gohan." He said smiling his tail wiggling happily behind him. 

"Do you think he's ok?" Said Piccolo looking at Vegeta's sleeping form. "Maybe we should wake him up?" Said Gohan looking at Piccolo "Good idea but how, he looks like he's dead." "Maybe a good stomp on his tail will wake him up it works for me." Said Gohan pointing to Vegeta's fury tail. "Ok on the count of three we both jump. One…seven…nine…THREE!" Piccolo and Gohan jumped up and landed on Vegeta's tail. 

Trunks was watching TV when a skin crawling scream can from his parents room. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs chasing Gohan and Piccolo around the living room. "Cut it out you three." Trunks grabbed Vegeta by his collar and picked him up. 

Gohan and Piccolo stopped running and looked at Trunks. "Who are you?" they said staring at him. "I'm Trunks…I'm your babysitter." He said putting Vegeta down but still holding on to him. Piccolo walked up to him "Hatched" He said looking at Vegeta. "What do you mean by that?" said Vegeta glaring at the little Namek. "When you were chasing us you said we will wish we were never born. I came from an egg." Piccolo said smiling as if he just said something very smart. 

"So that just means you were born a chicken." Said Vegeta smirking. "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gohan yelled, for some reason he felt like he needed to stand up for the little green child. The moment was broken by the sounds of Vegeta and Gohan's stomachs growling. "I'm hungry mister." Said Gohan looking at Trunks, "Sorry Gohan my mom went to get food if you two can wait a little." Said Trunks looking at him, "OK hey kid what's your name." he said looking at Vegeta. 

"I'm Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans and you do well to respect me." He said glaring at Piccolo and Gohan. "Respect is earned not given Vegeta." Said Piccolo looking at him. "Let's just watch TV you guys until my mom gets back." "Ok" said Piccolo and Gohan and sat down on the sofa. "I'm going to let you go now if you promise to behave yourself." Said Trunks looking down at his mini father. 

Vegeta nodded and Trunks let him go. Vegeta walked up to the sofa and sat down. Then he stud up on the sofa and grabbed Piccolo's antenna's and started pulling them. "CUT THAT OUT OUCH MAKE HIM STOP!" Piccolo yelled in agony trying to tear Vegeta's hands off his antennas. Gohan felt pain wash over his mind; it was like he could feel all of Piccolo's emotions and pain. 

Gohan lunged at Vegeta and grabbed his hands pulling Vegeta's hands off of Piccolo's antennas and they both went falling on the floor and rolling all over. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Said Gohan pining Vegeta to the floor. Piccolo was rubbing his sore antennas and looking at Gohan and Vegeta rolling around. "OK THAT IS IT VEGETA! TIME OUT!" said Trunks and picked up his father and walked out leaving Piccolo and Gohan alone. 

"Ummm…Gohan what you did back there…thanks." Said Piccolo looking at Gohan, he did not under stand but for some reason he felt like he had known Gohan longer then just fifteen minutes. "No problem" said Gohan looking at his Namek friend. "What do you think Trunks is going to do to Vegeta?" said Piccolo looking out into the hall where Trunks went. "I don't know." Said Gohan and sat down on the sofa. 

"NOW YOU SIT THERE AND YOU WILL NOT MOVE FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" said Trunks walking into his room and putting Vegeta down and placing him in a corner. He had to admit putting his father in "Time Out" felt odd. He watched Vegeta stand there until he herd a crash from the living room. "What now? Vegeta stay here a don't move." Trunks said and walked out of the room closing the door. "What is going on now?" Trunks said walking to the living room.


	3. Vegeta the demon Chibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta proves to be the biggest trouble maker of the trio.

A crash had come from the living room after Trunks had put Vegeta in time out. Trunks had gone out of the room where Vegeta was doing his time out to see what happened. When Trunks left Vegeta opened the door and went off on his own around the house. Trunks meanwhile found the cause of the crash. His three year old sister Bra was playing with Gohan and Piccolo by the looks of things and broke the lamp sitting on the table next to the sofa. 

"I...I...didn't mean to I bumped in to it and it fell." She whimpered looking at the shattered lamp on the floor. "Don't worry sis I just glad none of you where hurt, why don't you three go and get the dust pan in the kitchen so I can clean this up." Piccolo, Gohan and Bra ran to the kitchen while Trunks stayed in the living room. _I hope dad stayed in my room, he is the biggest pain._

Vegeta was running around Capsule Corp bumping into things as he ran. _This place is almost as big as the Royal Castle!_ Vegeta ran into one of the second floor gardens. There were trees and grass; a few tables around. A few dogs and cats were running around and a few dinosaurs. Vegeta flew to where the biggest tree grew and sat down. "This place is so boring there nothing to do." He said just then a huge T-rex lunged out at him. He jumped away smirking. "Maybe there is something to do here after all." 

Piccolo, Gohan, and Bra had found the kitchen and where looking for the dust pan. "Hey Piccolo." Said Gohan looking around a cabinet under the sink. "Yah" came Piccolo reply; he was standing on one of the counters looking around the shelves. "What's a dust pan?" said Gohan finally giving up the search of the cabinet and walking over to where Piccolo was. 

"A dust pan is a pan made of dust." Said Piccolo even though he had no idea want a dust pan really was. "No its not." Came Bra's voice from a closet full of cleaning supplies. "Then what is a dust pan then?" said Piccolo blushing a light shade of purple, he couldn't believe he was being outsmarted by a three year old girl. 

"This is a dust pan and you use it to clean things like dust off the floor." Said Bra holding up the red dust pan for Gohan and Piccolo to see. "OK we found it now lets bring it to Trunks." Said Gohan and ran out the door to the living room. "Hey Piccolo bet you can't catch me." Said Gohan and ran faster down the hall. "Oh yes I can!" said Piccolo and ran after Gohan. 

Bra walked back to where Trunks was and gave him the dust pan. "Where are Piccolo and Gohan?" he said after he cleaned up the mess. "They playing tag!" she said jumping up and down. "Oh by the Kai's" he said and ran off. "Piccolo, Gohan no running in the house!" he yelled when he finally found them. "You'll never catch me!" yelled Gohan screaming down the hall and into the second floor garden. Piccolo finally caught up to him and jumped on him. 

"Hey! No fair!" said Gohan and playfully pushed Piccolo off. "This isn't either." Said Piccolo and jumped back on to Gohan and the two began rolling around on the grass laughing. Trunks found them and after they calmed down pulled them apart. "Well the mess is cleaned up so let's go and get Vegeta and we can watch a video, maybe by now he's learned his lesson." He said, just then there was a huge blast coming from some where in the garden. 

"What now?" he said as cats, dogs and dinosaurs came running from the area. "LOOK OUT!" he grabbed Piccolo, Gohan, and Bra and flew out of harms way. "Umm…mister I can fly you don't have to hold me." Said Piccolo squirming to get free, "Oh sorry" Trunks let him go and Piccolo stood floating in the air. "Where did that big bang come from?" said Bra looking at her brother. 

"Oh no VEGETA!" sure enough Vegeta was fighting a huge T-rex by a big tree and knocking the trees around them down. Trunks went over, grabbed Vegeta and went back into the living room. He put " _The Loin King_ " into the VCR and pressed play. "OK my mom will be here soon just watching this until she gets back. He sat down on a chair completely drained of energy. 

_Man I can't believe how much of a brat my dad is as a kid! How did his parents put up with him? Use a whip!?_ He looked at the four kids on the sofa, Piccolo and Gohan were sitting quietly watching the tape, Bra was singing the opening song and very well, and Vegeta was sitting there grumbling to himself. 

Trunks's eyes started to feel heavy, he lost the battle to say awake and fell asleep. Piccolo went to get a glass of water and Gohan and Bra were talking about the movie. Vegeta looked over in Trunks's direction. Gohan and Bra went into the kitchen where Piccolo had called them to look at something cool. Vegeta got stood up and walked over to Trunks; he waved his hands in front of Trunks's eyes. _He's asleep_

Vegeta just then had an idea, when he was running around the house he saw a room with a bunch of beauty supplies. Vegeta walked over to the room and grabbed as much as he could and walked back to the living room smirking to himself. _Never mess with the prince of all Saiyans!_

Vegeta picked up a blue lipstick and started smearing it on Trunks's lips, and then he took a green eye shadow and rubbed it on Trunks's closed eye lids. Vegeta then took a can of hairspray and a comb and styled Trunks's lavender hair until it was sticking up in every direction imaginable. After putting face powder and blush on Trunks's face he painted Trunks's nails in a rainbow of different nail polishes _How do women stand to put this stuff on there hands it smells like shoe polish!?_

After Vegeta was done, Trunks looked like someone who had just let a rookie beauty parlor person do his make up. Snickering Vegeta went off to see what it was in the Kitchen that was so cool. Soon after Trunks began to wake up. 

He opened his eyes and yawned. "I must have fallen asleep." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked at his hands after rubbing his eyes there was some kind of green powder on them. "What the?" he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. " **VEGETA!!!** " 

*In the Kitchen* 

"Vegeta what did you do this time?" said Piccolo looking at the Saiyan prince who had just walked in. "Well lets just say I wanted to be a little creative with my revenge." He said chuckling and walked out of the room. 


	4. Trunks survives the Demon Chibi, Bulma's sweet return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta continues his spree of torment much to Trunks grief and to the annoyance of Gohan, Piccolo and Bra. At least Bulma finally comes back...

" **Vegeta!!!** " Came Trunks Voice from the bathroom. He had fallen asleep while Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta and Bra where watching _The Loin King_ and woke up to find that Vegeta had put some of his mothers make up on his face. "VEGETA WERE ARE YOU!?" He screamed as he ran around the house looking for the Chibi Saiyan Prince. 

*In the kitchen* 

"Vegeta what did you do this time?" said Piccolo looking away from what he called Gohan and Bra into the kitchen to look at. "Well let's just say I wanted to be a little creative with my revenge." With that he walked out the door, "Is it just me or does he like getting in trouble?" Gohan said looking at Bra. "I guess so why else would he keep upsetting my big brother." She said just as Trunks walked in. "Hey who's that lady." Said Gohan looking at Trunks who had just walked in with his make up covered face. 

"It must be Trunks mother; he said she would be coming soon." Said Piccolo looking at him. Trunks's eyes widened at what Piccolo said. "Yah hey Ms. Trunks's mother can we have some food now please?" said Gohan polity as possible. "I'M NOT MY MOTHER I'M TRUNKS!!!" said Trunks his face bright red. "Why did you put mommy's face paint on Trunks?" said Bra innocently, "I feel asleep and Vegeta put it on me." Said Trunks looking around the kitchen. "Where did he go any way?" 

"He was headed to the bathroom last I saw." Said Piccolo going back to the thing on the floor they were looking at seconds ago. "Thanks Piccolo, all of you go back into the living room until I get back." And with that Trunks walked to were the bathroom was. "Come on lets go I'll take this with us." Said Piccolo holding up the thing and heading to the living room. "Trunks dear I'm back!" came a woman's voice down the hall. "MOMMY" said Bra and zoomed to the door to meet her mother.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY I MISSED YOU!" said Bra grabbing Bulma's dress, "How's my big girl, oh hello Piccolo and Gohan." She said putting down the bags of groceries, "Mommy we had so much fun!" Bra said jumping up and down, "Really that's nice hey were is your brother Bra." Piccolo and Gohan were muffling there chuckling at remembering how Trunks looked with make up on, just then a scream can from the bathroom down the hall. 

*In the bathroom* 

Trunks walked in to the bathroom and fell on the floor. He looked around and saw Vegeta was sitting on the bath tub spilling shampoo all over the floor and in the tub, empty bottles of scented shampoo littered the tiled floor, " **VEGETA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?** " Trunkssaid trying to get up but fell back down to the slimy shampoo covered floor. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Said Vegeta getting a bottle of banana scented shampoo and dumping it on Trunks's head.

" **OK THAT DOES IT VEGETA! I'VE TRIED BEING NICE BUT YOU ARE THE BIGEST BRAT I'VE EVER MET!"** said Trunks and grabbed Vegeta by the collar, Vegeta shocked by this grabbed the water taps and warm water came shooting out soaking Trunks and Vegeta and flooding the bathroom. "Vegeta look what you did now!" said Trunks getting up, 

"I think we have a bigger problem." Said Vegeta looking around, "What do you mean." And Trunks's question was answer by looking around the bathroom. White foam from the spilled shampoo was every where, "This is not good." Said Trunks as white foam and water filled the bathroom covering the Chibi prince and Trunks. "We have to get out of here." Said Trunks fighting the mountains of foam and trying to get to the door. 

*Back in the kitchen* 

"What was that?" said Piccolo looking out into the hall. Just then a tidal wave of water and foam came from the bathroom. When the water drained to other parts of the hallway a very wet and annoyed Trunks appeared out of the foam holding a squirming and equally wet Vegeta by the shirt collar. "Trunks what happened? And why do you have my make up on?" said Bulma looking at Trunks, 

"I'll tell you during dinner right now I think we need to clean up the mess in the bathroom. Just then the thing in Piccolo's hands jumped out of his grasp and landed on Trunks's head, on his head was a frog, but not just any frog but Ginyu. "Ahhhhhh!" and with that Bulma ran over picked him up and threw him out the window. "Lookie froggy flew!" giggled Bra watching Ginyu frog fall into the pond near by. After that they all went to clean up the foamy mess and have dinner. 

*Five hours later* 

After the bathroom and floor was cleaned and Trunks and Vegeta got dried off and dinner was done it was about 10:35pm. Piccolo, Gohan, Bra and Vegeta were watching TV in the living room while Trunks told his mother of what happen the whole time she was gone. "Wow your father was a little brat today by the sound of it." Said Bulma walking over to the refrigerator and getting out a soda, "More like a BIG brat to me." He said looking at her with a small smile. "Don't you think there being pretty quite?" said Trunks looking into the hall that lead to the living room. 

"Well maybe they wore themselves out" said Bulma sipping her soda. "Well there not the only ones." Said Trunks yawning, "Why don't you check up on them and go to bed." Bulma said giggling "OK sure thing mom." And he went into the living room. When he got there he saw four Chibi's asleep on the sofa. Bra was sitting up her head turned to the side and Vegeta was on his back. But the oddest site was Gohan and Piccolo. 

The little Namek had his head resting on the arm rest with his arms around his head for a pillow; Gohan was curled up right next to him with a small smile on his face, his tail wiggling happily. "These two will never change no matter what." He said chuckling watching Gohan snuggle closer to Piccolo his tail wiggling a little faster. "Wait a minute Nameks don't sleep." He said and ran to get his mother thinking something was wrong with Piccolo. 

"Oh Trunks nothing is wrong with Piccolo, Nameks sleep but only when they need to. Piccolo normally rested while he meditated when he was his normal age." Said Bulma after Trunks ran in saying that something was wrong with Piccolo. "OK then…Um… Could you help me carry them to the bedroom we had the robots fix up?" "Sure son." They walked into the living room to where the four Chibi's were asleep. "Awww look at those two aren't they adorable?" said Bulma looking and Piccolo and Gohan's sleeping forms.

"Even thought there memories were erased by the serum, Piccolo and Gohan act as if they have known each other for years." Said Trunks picking up Vegeta and Bra, "Well some things can't be change Trunks." Said Bulma giggling picking Piccolo and Gohan and walking out the door. Trunks went to Bra's room and putting down Vegeta down in a chair he got Bra ready for bed and tucked her in. Then he picked Vegeta back up and headed up stairs to the room the Chibi trio would be sleeping in. Bulma was just finishing putting Gohan in when Trunks walked in yawning. "I'll take care of him you go bed." Said Bulma taking Vegeta from Trunks arms. 

"Thanks mom good night." Said Trunks walking out of the room, "Good night Trunks." He walked down the hall to where his room was and changed in to a T-shirt and shorts then collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep before his head touched the pillow. Now you think this would have ended Vegeta's rain of terror for the night but no. At 8:00am in the morning Vegeta woke up in his bed with his stomach growling. 

_Maybe there some food in that cold box in the kitchen._ He walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. After he ate almost every thing in one of the six refrigerators in the kitchen he was about to leave when he saw a bottle of ketchup on one of the refrigerators selves, an idea popped in his head. He picked up the bottle and ran off. 

The first thing Trunks noticed when he woke up was the feeling of something slimy and cold on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Vegeta pouring ketchup all over him. "THAT DOES IT VEGETA!" he yelled. 

*In the bedroom were Piccolo and Gohan were sleeping* 

Gohan woke up to an angry yell and went to wake Piccolo up. "Hmmm… what is it Gohan?" Piccolo said yawning after Gohan woke him up, his little fangs gleaming from the sun coming in from the window. "I think Vegeta is in trouble again." Said Gohan looking at his Namek friend who was rubbing hi eyes. "What else is new with that moron? Don't worry go back to sleep Gohan." He said and went back to sleep.

Gohan went back to his bed and was about to fall asleep when he felt a power level grow from Trunks room. Gohan jumped up and saw Piccolo do the same thing. "Let's go Gohan, Vegeta may be a bully and a jerk but he does not deserve to get beat by who ever has that power level." With that Gohan and Piccolo ran to where Vegeta was. 

*In Trunks room* 

Trunks had gone Super Saiyan; his golden energy from the transformation had blasted the ketchup of his body and onto the walls and other close by items. Vegeta stood staring wide eyed at the angry half saiyan and then dropping the empty ketchup bottle ran for dear life. Trunks flew after him and grabbed his Chibi father by the collar. "NO LET ME GO!" Vegeta screamed struggling in fear, for the first time in his life by what he could remember, he was scared out of his wits. 

_Ding dong!_ The door bell rang. "Hey is anybody home?" came Goku's voice. Trunks powered down and dropped the terrified Vegeta on the floor and walked to the door. Vegeta just sat there breathing fast and heavy, "Vegeta!" came Piccolo's worried voice from down the hall. Vegeta jumped and turned around to see Piccolo and Gohan running down the hall, "Vegeta are you OK your white as a sheet?" said Gohan helping Vegeta to his feet.

*At the door*

"Hi Trunks, Videl called and said Gohan wasn't home all night and Mr. Po Po and Dende said Piccolo never came back to the lookout I just stopped by to make sure every things OK." Just then Gohan, Piccolo and a very pale Vegeta came down the hall to where Goku and Trunks stood talking. Go…Go…Gohan?" said Goku wide eyed looking at the young child in the orange gi. "Ummm…Goku I think you better sit down, I have a lot to tell you." Said Trunks scratching his head. 


	5. A golden ghost, a new babysitter, look out Goku!

Goku just stood there looking at Piccolo, Gohan, and the pale Vegeta in front of him. "Come on Goku I'll explain everything. Why don't you three go into the garden and play?" said Trunks looking at the trio, Vegeta took off not wanting to anger Trunks again with Piccolo and Gohan close behind.

"Good morning Trunks, oh hello Goku." Trunks and Goku turned around to see Bulma holding little Bra in her arms. "Good morning mom, ummm…Goku just saw Gohan and the others." Said Trunks looking at his mother. "I had a feeling someone would notice they were missing." Just then Bra spook up, "Hey Trunks why is there ketchup all over the walls of your room? We just can from there and it's all over we herd you yell." Said Bra looking at her brother. "I'll tell you after we explain every thing to Goku." Trunks said and walked into the kitchen.

*In the garden*

Gohan and Piccolo were sparing, flying from one place to another and having the time of there lives, Vegeta meanwhile was sitting t one of the tables still a little pale but his normal color returning. "Vegeta what is wrong with you?" said Piccolo walking over to him with Gohan close behind him. "Are you sick?" said Gohan looking at Vegeta with concern on his face. Vegeta shook his head and told them about what happened when he had gotten Trunks mad that morning and about how Trunks turning into a "Golden Ghost."

"Vegeta there are no such things as ghosts." Said Piccolo rolling his eyes and sitting down, "I'm not joking around I'm being serious for once." Said Vegeta looking at them, "You know it would explain that huge power level we felt." Said Gohan looking at Piccolo, Piccolo nodded, "Yes that is true Gohan, maybe we should take a look." Said Piccolo standing up, "Wait we can't go up against someone like that with out protection." Said Gohan grabbing Piccolo by the arm. "Good thinking kid I think I saw some armor in the second floor kitchen." With that they ran off.

(Hey would you have only one kitchen with that many Saiyans living in the house?)

"MAN it sounds like Vegeta was a huge brat Trunks." Said Goku who was just told every thing about the serum and what had happened the day before except he when he went Super Saiyan. "You will never know Goku." Said Trunks rubbing his temples, "Well at least we know that Piccolo and Gohan can behave." Said Bulma pouring herself so coffee, just then three screams could be herd down the hall. "What is that noise?" asked Goku standing up from the table.

Piccolo came running into the kitchen with a pot on his head and a large wooden spoon in his hand, "Attack!" he screamed as he ran up to Trunks. "What the ACK!" was all he had time to say before Piccolo jumped on him and started banging the spoon on Trunks's head. That was when Vegeta step in wearing a spaghetti pot to cover his hair, he was wearing frying pans for knee and elbow pads which were tied on by strings that looked like they belonged to Bulma's mop, He had a metal straining spoon in his hand and ran over to join Piccolo hitting Trunks on the head.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Yelled Trunks trying to tear them off when Gohan came running in. He too had a pot over his head but it was too big for his head and was covering his eyes, in his hand was a rolling pin and was swinging it blindly. "So much for Piccolo and Gohan behaving." Said Bulma pulling Vegeta and Piccolo off Trunks. "NO WE HAVE TO STOP THE GOLDEN GHOST!" Said Piccolo trying to squirm out of Bulma's arms,

"Golden Ghost? What are you talking about?" said Bulma walking over to Gohan who had just bumped into a wall, "Vegeta said Trunks turned into a glowing Golden Ghost." "It's true his hair turned gold and he looked like a ghost!" said Vegeta getting into a fighting pose. "THAT WAS SUPER SAIYAN YOU NUT CASE OF A SAIYAN PRINCE!!!" yelled Trunks.

"YOU USED THE SUPER SAIYAN TRASFORMASHON ON HIM?!" yelled Bulma "HE POURED KETCHUP ON ME WHEN I WAS SLEEPING!!!" Trunks yelled even louder, all this yelling was making Piccolo's sensitive ears ring. "Hey guys we should be thinking about these three." Goku said pointing to Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta, "They will have to stay here so I can keep an eye on them and make sure the serum has no side effects." Said Bulma putting Bra down.

Bra went to play with Piccolo and Gohan while Vegeta snuck around unknowingly behind Goku and poured glue in his boots If I can't mess with Trunks because he'll turn into a golden ghost then I'll mess with this guy! And with that went to play with Piccolo, Gohan and Bra. "Well we have to go back to the store since Vegeta ate all the food, Goku you'll have to watch them I need Trunks's help carrying everything home." Trunks looked at his mother, "Mom Goku doesn't deserve that kind of punishment." Said Trunks getting his coat.

"We will only be gone for an hour at the longest Goku." And with that Trunks and his mother left the house. He stated to get up to walk to the garden to check up on the four Chibi's when he felt something goopy in his boots, when he pulled them off he found the glue Vegeta put in them, "Oh boy what did I get myself into?" said Goku chuckling and walking off to clean his boots.

*In Bra's room*

"HEEELLLPPP!!!" Screamed Vegeta as Bra tied him up with one of her dresses and stuffing one of her socks in his mouth, "OK Veggie, your going to pay for the bad things you did to big brother." Said Bra, her fathers trademark smirk plastered on her face. Vegeta's eyes were wide with horror and he struggled to get free.


	6. Girl germs! A friendly game gone wrong

Vegeta struggled to get free from the dress that Bra had tied him up with, in the corner of the room Piccolo and Gohan sat smirking. "OK Veggie, you're going to pay for the bad things you did to big brother." Said Bra, her fathers trademark smirk plastered on her face. Vegeta's eyes were wide with horror and he struggled to get free. "Let's put make up on him like what he did to Trunks!" squealed Gohan jumping up and down.

"No let's dress him up like a girl!" Piccolo grinning from ear to ear (Which is saying something since his ears are so big!), "YAH!" said Gohan loudly; Vegeta's eyes grew wider at what Piccolo said. "No I have something MUCH worst then any of that." Said Bra walking up to her Chibi father, "Man Bra what could be worst then getting make up put on you?" said Gohan, "Or being dressed up like a girl?" said Piccolo. "Some thing all boys fear." Said Bra and leaned over Vegeta and pulling the sock out of his mouth and leaned even closer to him…

*In the bathroom*

Goku had finally gotten all of the sticky glue out of his socks and boots when a scream of bloody death came from some where in the house. "What is going on now?" he said scratching his head and headed out into the hall. He saw Gohan and Piccolo running out of a room with a look of horror on there faces and they were screaming like banshees. "WHOA! Hold on there you guys what's wrong?" Goku said looking at the pair who had crashed into his legs, "Bra…she…she" Piccolo just stuttered and saw something from the corner of his eye and hide behind Goku, Gohan followed and joined Piccolo hiding behind Goku and wrapped his arms around his leg.

Vegeta had come out of the room Piccolo and Gohan had come running out of. He looked like he was in shock and…and his FACE was bright red. Bra came out of her room with a look of victory on it, "You guys it's just Vegeta." Said Goku looking at the two Chibi's behind him. "Vegeta…has…germs!" said Gohan looking at Goku, "Germs? Vegeta doesn't look sick to me." Said Goku looking at Vegeta thinking the red color on his face might be from fever.

"Not germs you get sick from. He has girl germs." Said Piccolo looking wide eyed at Goku, "Girl germs? What are girl germs?" said Goku scratching his head in wonder. "You get them from girls Bra's age when they kiss you! Bra kissed Vegeta!" sure enough on Bra's lip's was lip gloss (The kind that is in those toy necklaces and play make up for kids.) And on Vegeta's right cheek was a smug of lip gloss.

"Come on you two, you can't think Vegeta has coodies do you?" said Goku chuckling at the two Chibi's, at that moment Vegeta started to walk over to Goku and the two terrified Chibi's, "RUN!!!" yelled Gohan at the top of his lungs and hiding behind the living room TV, " UNCLEAN, UNCLEAN!" Screamed Piccolo and ran into one of the hall way closets. "OK now you two are being silly" said Goku and walked over to Vegeta, "Hey little man, want to go watched a video?" said Goku trying to get on the boys good side.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!!" yelled Vegeta who now came out of shock and was in full rage mode at what Goku said, "Sorry Vegeta do you want to watch a video with Piccolo, Gohan and Bra?" said Goku looking at the fuming Vegeta, "I was thinking about playing a game." Said Vegeta grinning, "YAH LETS PLAY A GAME! CAN WE CAN WE?!" said Gohan and Piccolo coming out of there hiding places with the thought of girl germs gone, "OK a game it is, what game do you want to play?" said Goku looking at the four kids, "HIDE AND SEEK!" squealed Piccolo jumping around the hall, "How do you play that?" Goku said in wonder, "WE HIDE AND YOU COUNT TO TEN AND TRY TO FIND USE!" yelled Bra jumping around. "OK hide and seek it is then." Said Goku looking at the four young Chibi's, "Then turn around and count to ten." Said Piccolo and all four kids went zipping off in separate hall ways. Goku turned around to the wall and covered his eyes with his arms and started to count, "One, two, three, four, five…"

*Where Piccolo was*

Piccolo ran into one of the first floor closets to hide in but found it was to crowded with coats and other things for him to fit in the closet, I have to find a place to hide Piccolo ran until he found a place to hide in Bulma and Vegeta's room. The room was painted powder blue, in the back of the room was another door; Piccolo went into the room and found it was a bathroom. Piccolo went over to the clothes hamper which had been emptied earlier by the cleaning bots and climbed inside it and tried his best not to make any noise that would make Goku think there was somebody hiding in the room.

*Where Gohan was*

Gohan was running as fast has his small legs would carry him down the hall way. From the room where Goku was, he herd Goku get to number ten and herd his foot steps getting closer to where he was. Gohan ran away so Goku could not find him so early in the game. He ran down a hall to his right and continued looking for a good hiding place.

*Where Vegeta was*

Vegeta was running around the third floor in one of the kitchen's looking around for a good place to hide, this was the fourth room he had been in since the game started. He had herd Goku count to ten and was now in a hurry to find a place to hide so he would not be found. At the last moment he ran and jumped in to a closet full of mops, brooms and other cleaning stuff.

 

 

*Where Bra was*

Bra mean while had found a good hiding spot in her mothers testing lab, right now it was empty of the stuff her mother works with since her mother did not want a repeat of what happened with Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan. The blue haired Chibi had found a small spot behind a table in the lab and was sitting on the floor hoping Goku would not find her. She curled herself up into a ball to make herself smaller and less visible.

*Where Goku was*

Goku had gotten to ten and was now looking around every room he came across looking for the four Chibi trouble makers, he was now looking around a closet on the first floor where Piccolo had tried to hide first, seeing no one there he went on looking around the house and went into the bathroom where Piccolo was hiding. Piccolo felt energy coming closer to his hiding place, finally his sensitive hearing picked up Goku's foot steps out in the hall and then herd him come into come into the room, Piccolo tried to control his heavy breathing and lessoned as Goku looked in the shower and other places around the bathroom before leaving the room. MAN that was close Piccolo stayed in his spot and stayed quiet for fear that Goku would come back into the room and find him.

*Where Gohan was*

Gohan found a room with a big machine in it, there were a few dents in the walls, the floor was made of bright red tiles and there were a few round windows. The big round machine in the center grabbed Gohan's curiosity and the small half Saiyan walked over to it. The machine had a screen on it and a few buttons underneath it. Gohan pushed a few of the buttons on the panel and by his surprise numbers appeared on the screen and were going up. The numbers stopped at 9,000g and Gohan soon felt like he was a thousand pounds heavier as the room and its walls started to glow red.

The room he was in was the Gravity Room; the weight on him was horrible. He tried to stay on his feet but was slammed onto the red tiled floor. Gohan was gasping trying to breath but his chest was pined to the floor like the rest of his body. He felt like every bone in his body was going to break any moment now. Somebody help! Gohan tried to move to the controls but every time he got himself up a little to move he was smashed back down from the heavy gravity, Gohan finally passed out from loss of energy and all the weight on his body.

*Where Piccolo was*

Piccolo was still in his hiding spot trying to be quiet as a mouse when he felt like a hammer was being pressed onto his head, Somebody help! the words screamed into his mind. That's Gohan's voice! Piccolo ran out of the room faster then he ever ran in his life, all he knew was that Gohan was in danger and he had to do everything in his power to help him, "GOHAN!" he screamed and ran to where his saiyan friends energy was starting to fade. He found the room Gohan's energy was coming from. He tried to open the door but could not; he looked into the room and saw Gohan's unconscious form on the floor of the room. "GOHAN NO!" with every last bit of strength in his small form Piccolo tore the door off it hinges and ran into the room. The gravity returned to normal as Piccolo ran in, there on the floor was Gohan's unconscious form.

"No…Gohan no!" Piccolo ran over to Gohan and felt his pulse, Gohan had a pulse, if he had been any later getting to him, Gohan would have been dead. "Pi…piccolo?" came Gohan's voice weakly in a low whisper, "Gohan are you OK?" said Piccolo helping Gohan to his feet, "I am now thanks to you." Said Gohan smiling weakly at him, "Come on let's get out of this death trap!" said Piccolo and walked out of the room with Gohan beside him. When they got out Piccolo and Gohan went into the living room and Gohan collapsed onto sofa. Piccolo walked over sat next to him, after that moment of fear and running at top speed he was drained of what little energy his Namek body had.

"Piccolo?" said Gohan resting his head on his shoulder, "Yah Gohan?" said Piccolo tiredly, "Thanks" Gohan said and fell asleep smiling, Gohan is something else he thought as he watched Gohan, even thought he could not understand it he felt like he knew Gohan his hole life and needed to protect Gohan no matter what, no matter how strong Gohan got, even at the cost of his own life. Piccolo's lose of energy was caching up to him, his eyelids felt heavy. Before falling sleep, something went thought his mind. Something he felt he had said in his mind a long time ago, Don't worry kid I won't let anything happen to you, I promise just as Piccolo was dozing off he herd Gohan's voice in his mind, I know you won't Piccolo Piccolo smiled at this has his eye's closed and he fell into a deep slumber with his life long Saiyan friend next to him.


	7. The demon Chibi strikes again, the best way to use a mind link!

Goku was looking around Capsule Corp. for the four little Chibi's he was babysitting. They had decided to play "Hide and Seek" and Goku was a little unfamiliar with the game, Goku had been looking for half an hour now and no sign what so ever of the four mischievous kids. "Where on earth could they be?" Goku wondered out loud as he came into the room where Bra was hiding, he walked over to the table where she was hiding still curled up in a ball and had know idea that the seeker was in the room. She remained unmoving and quiet.

Goku looked at the table closely and saw blue hair in a high pony tail sticking out from one of the table corners, Goku quietly walked up to the table and looked over the table top, below was Bra curled up in a little ball still unaware that Goku was right there. Goku quick as lighting picked Bra up and put her on his shoulders as she started to giggle, "Hey, know fair!" Bra said having a giggling fit "Well Princess, I found you so it is pretty fair." Said Goku chuckling, but Bra stopped giggling at what Goku said, "Don't call me Princess, only daddy can call me that." Said Bra looking at Goku with a scowl on her face, "Sorry Bra, what do you say we go have some ice cream." "Really? All right can I have double chocolate?" "Sure, but then we have to find the others."

*Where Vegeta was*

Vegeta was starting to get bored sitting there in the kitchen closet waiting to be found That does it I'm out of here!, Vegeta peeked out of the closet and saw no one was there and ran off, he kept running until he came to the living room and saw Gohan and Piccolo sleeping on the sofa. An evil idea popped into Vegeta's head and he ran off to get the glue he used on Goku's boots earlier. He could not find it but found some quick drying super glue in the craft box that was on the kitchen counter.

Vegeta grabbed it and went back to the living room chuckling evilly. When he got to the living room he took the glue top off and started pouring the glue around the seats of Piccolo and Gohan's pants. After he put a good coat of glue on them he took a few pieces of drawing paper and some tape off the coffee table and ran off pouring super glue all over anything he came across. A few minutes later Piccolo woke up and tried to get up but found he was stuck to the sofa.

"What the?" Piccolo tried to get off the sofa again but could not get himself off, the young Nameks movement soon woke up Gohan "Piccolo what are you doing?" asked Gohan yawning and rubbing his eyes, "I can't…get up!" said Piccolo trying fruitlessly again and again to pull himself off the sofa, "I'll go get that Goku guy to help." Said Gohan and tried to get up but found he too was stuck to the sofa. "Hey! I can't get up either!" Gohan said struggling to get free, "This has Vegeta written all over it!" said Piccolo angrily giving a good pull and finally freeing himself and luckily did not tear his cloths in the process, "Yes! I'm free!" said Piccolo stretching his muscles

"Good job Piccolo, now help me up." Gohan said trying to pull himself off the sofa, "Oh right! Here give me your hands Gohan and I'll pull you off." Said Piccolo holding out his hands, Gohan obeyed and put his hands out in front of him, Piccolo grabbed Gohan's hands and gave a good hard pull and with in seconds Gohan was free, "Finally I'm free, that Vegeta is such a jerk! Gluing us to the sofa." Gohan said thrashing his tail around behind him, "I know we should get him back." Piccolo said walking around the room, "Does that mean we should get Bra to kiss him again?" said Gohan remembering how Vegeta was contaminated earlier with "Girl germs", "No…Gohan do you remember when that room was hurting you today?" Piccolo said looking the little half ling in the eye, "Don't remind me…" said Gohan shuttering at the memory.

"Well…I didn't know you were in trouble until my head felt like someone had thrown a brick at me and then I herd your voice in my head yelling for help." Said Piccolo looking at the floor, "Really? Wow that's weird how did that happen?" Gohan said remembering when Vegeta was pulling Piccolo's antenna's and he had felt like someone was pinching the skin on his forehead hard with there nails digging in, then he saw Piccolo do something odd, Piccolo closed his eyes and began to focus on something, soon he herd Piccolo's voice in his head, Gohan, Gohan can you hear me?, Gohan was shocked a little at the fact of hearing Piccolo's voice in his head but replied, "Yes…I can hear you Piccolo. This is so cool how can you do that?" said Gohan watching Piccolo open his eyes.

"We Nameks can use telekinesis, the power to use our minds to levitate objects or talk to others via mind link" said Piccolo pointing to the antenna's on his forehead, "That is what these are for, but our telekinetic power does not allow us to feel another persons pain or emotions unless…" said Piccolo trailing off, "Unless what Piccolo?" said Gohan who was standing there waiting for Piccolo to answer, Piccolo looked at Gohan, "The only way another Namek could feel another's pain is if there minds are merged, but I never created the link so what is going on?" said Piccolo walking around the room, "Hey Piccolo maybe you did it without knowing, does this mean I can talk to you thought my mind too?" said Gohan who closed his eyes now trying to talk with his mind, Piccolo smiled "Yes you can Gohan but you have to focus to open the link to my mind." Said Piccolo chucking a little.

"OK I'll try." Gohan tried to focus on the link, soon he felt something open in a part of his mind What was that?Gohan said to himself, "That was the link opening Gohan." Said Piccolo chuckling a little more when he saw Gohan's shocked face, "Wow now that was cool!" said Gohan jumping around, "Gohan calm down." Piccolo said watching Gohan jumping, "Piccolo I think this mind link is so cool but I don't think anybody else should know about it." Said Gohan looking Piccolo in the eye, "Your right Gohan, but this link could help us get back a Vegeta." Piccolo said smirking a little, "We could use it has a walky-talkies and spy on what Vegeta's doing" said Gohan thinking of all the things they could do. "My point exactly Gohan, ready to have some fun?" said Piccolo walking out into the hall, "You bet I am!" and followed Piccolo out of the living room.

*Where Vegeta was*

Vegeta was looking around for a permanent marker to draw on the walls with since he had ran out of glue after pouring the last of it on the seat of Trunks's computer chair, finally he found a bold black permanent marker in Bulma's office desk and ran into the hall way. He started running down the hall with the marker on the wall making a long black line on it, and then he walked into Trunks's room and threw all of Trunks's cloths all over the room and then started doodling on Trunks's mirror.

*Where Goku and Bra were*

After Bra and Goku had eaten there ice cream they went into the living room and Goku sat in the armchair watching Bra who was now hyper on sugar run around the room. After a few minutes of this Bra started knocking things down and on to the floor, "Bra be careful!" said Goku caching a vase before it hit the floor, "I'm going to find the others Carrot-rot you stay here!" said Bra and ran at top speed down the hall, "Good, I'll just stay here." Said Goku sitting back down in the arm chair and falling asleep.

Vegeta soon came into the room and saw Goku asleep, Vegeta walked over to him and carefully started to draw on his face, after a while Vegeta finished, Goku had a curly mustache, glasses and a beard drawn on him, Vegeta then walked back to Trunks's room and saw Trunks's Game Cube on the floor next to a huge pile of games. Vegeta found a game he liked called The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and started playing it. All the while someone was watching him out in the hall.

Piccolo I found Vegeta. He's in Trunks's bedroom said Gohan using the mind link, Good job Gohan now lets see how he likes it when he's the victim of a prank! Came Piccolo's voice, I'm ready when you are Piccolo Gohan said in his mind while picking up a dragon mask and putting it on, I'm all ready here Gohan do you remember what to do? came Piccolo's voice, I know what to do don't worry about me Gohan said chuckling in his mind,OK good luck Gohan! You to Piccolo, Gohan closed his link to Piccolo and then started to sneak up on the Saiyan Prince who was to engrossed in his game to pay addition to what was going on around him.

Gohan tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, when Vegeta turned around and then screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw Gohan in his mask. Vegeta banged into the TV and knocked it over; Vegeta stood back up and went running down the hall with Gohan hot on his tail. Gohan made sure Vegeta was running in the right direction to where Piccolo was waiting with a big surprise.

Vegeta ran into the kitchen when something hit him, "Take that Prince of evil!" said Piccolo who had thrown a tomato at Vegeta, "GET HIM!" screamed Gohan and lunged at Vegeta knocking him to the floor.

*Where Bra was*

Bra was walking down a hall way when she herd yelling in the kitchen, she walked in and saw Gohan sitting on top of Vegeta while Piccolo squirted wipe cream in his hair. "Hey let me have some fun!" she said and grabbed a jar of grape jelly and threw a hand full at Gohan who then fell over and into the stream of wipe cream Piccolo was squirting, "Very funny Bra!" said Piccolo and started squirting the cream in her direction, That was when and all out war started.

*Where Goku was*

Goku woke up to a war cry in the kitchen and ran to see what was going on; when he got there he saw four Chibi's throwing every edible thing imaginable around the room, "OH MY GOD!" yelled Goku and stared as Vegeta threw a hand full peanut butter at Piccolo's head, "Hey! you're going to pay for that Vegeta!" Piccolo said laughing and then threw a hand full of mashed potatoes at Vegeta which hit him square in the face; Vegeta then jumped on the table and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" the food throwing intensified after that, "NO! NO FOOD FIGHT!!" Goku shouted as he tried to stop Gohan from playfully dumping a bowl of apple sauce on Piccolo's head, "I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU PICCOLO!" Gohan squealed as he ran from Piccolo who now was now playfully chasing the little Saiyan around the kitchen, "OH YAH! WELL I'M GOING TO GET YOU NOW!" Piccolo yelled and threw a bunch of cherries at him, "PLEASE STOP YOU GUYS!" Goku pleaded fruitlessly to the screaming kids running around the room.

Just then Bulma and Trunks with there arms full of bags came into the kitchen, When they saw what was going they stared with wide eyes, Trunks was shocked as he saw his Chibi father throw an apple at Goku's head, Bulma then walked in and yelled louder then she ever did in her life, "WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" every thing stopped at that out burst of Bulma's rage, "Bulma thank Dende your back!" said Goku running up to Bulma, "I had no idea they could be such demons!" Bulma said looking at her messy kitchen and the four Chibi's in front of her, Piccolo had apple sauce all over him while Vegeta had wipe cream in his dark black hair making him look older then he was, Gohan had wipe cream and jelly on him to along with cherry juice and Bra had cream on her too.

"GOKU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" said Trunks looking at Goku's marked up face. "Let's just clean up this place you guys, Trunks could you go get the mop?" said Bulma walking over to the closet getting cleaner out, "Sure mom" Trunks said and walked off, just then a yell could be herd out in the hall, "VEGETA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" Trunks yelled and came running after Vegeta who had already ran out of the room with his face wild with fear, "Um…maybe we should stop them before Trunks kills him?" said Gohan who watched as Trunks tried to get at Vegeta who was hiding under the sofa screaming bloody murder.


	8. Revenge gone wrong, the ghost of Bloody Mary

"YOUR DEAD VEGETA!!!" Trunks yelled as he continued to grab at his Chibi father who was hiding under the sofa screaming his voice horse, Bulma, Gohan, Bra, Goku and Piccolo watched the scene unfold. "Maybe we should stop them before Trunks kills him." Said Gohan who watched as Vegeta managed to get from under the sofa and run off into the hall way with Trunks at his heels, "VEGETA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" screamed the half Saiyan teen as he ran after the Chibi Prince.

Piccolo ran out after them with little Gohan at his side leaving Goku, Bulma, and Bra in the room, "Ummm…I think I'll go home now you know how Chi Chi can be I'll have to tell her what's going on too, I'll be back by tomorrow." Said Goku walking into the middle of the room getting ready to use his instant transmission, "OK Goku see you then." With that Goku disappeared into thin air, "Come on Bra let's go make sure your brother doesn't kill your father."

*Where the others are*

"COME BACK HERE VEGETA!" said Trunks running down the hall, he saw Vegeta turned a right at the testing lab and run into the first floor garden, Trunks followed him and continued yelling, Piccolo and Gohan ran in back of them trying to keep up, they kept running until they got tired and stopped to rest, that was how Bulma and Bra found them, Trunks was sprawled on the ground panting, Vegeta was sitting up breathing heavy while Piccolo and Gohan just stood there. "There mommy! There by the bushes!" said Bra looking over where the foursome was resting, "I see them Bra." Bulma said has they walked over to where they were walking over to them.

"Man Trunks! I didn't know you could run that fast!" said Gohan, "Me…Me neither Gohan…" was all that Trunks said as Bulma walked up to them, "Trunks your all dirty!" said Bra looking at her older brother, "I know Bra" said Trunks who now was breathing normally again, "Are you done running around now?" said Bulma giggling a little as she watch her son and Chibi husband get off the ground, "Yes mom" Trunks said brushing the dirt and grass from his cloths, "Good because the cleaning bots are fixing your room and dinner is almost done." Said Bulma and walked out of the garden as Vegeta jumped to his feet at the talk of food and ran to catch up with Bulma with Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan close behind.

*That night*

When dinner was done and every thing was cleaned up they watch TV until Bulma stood up, "Bed time!" she said as four groans can from the four Chibi's, "Just five more minutes mommy?" said Bra giving her mother the cute puppy dog eyes, "No young lady bed time now." Said Bulma picking her up and taking her to her room, "Trunks will you tell us a story before we go to sleep?" said Gohan as he got up from his chair, "Sure Gohan" said Trunks walking to the room where they slept.

When they got there they sat down on there beds and waited for Trunks to tell the story "What kind of story would you like me to tell?" said Trunks looking at them, "A scary story." Said Vegeta and Piccolo and Gohan agreed to this, "YAH! TELL A REALLY SCARY STORY ABOUT GHOSTS!" Said Gohan jumping around on his bed, "NO, TELL ONE ABOUT VAMPIERS OR WERWOLFS!" said Piccolo standing up, his eyes gleaming, "Calm down you guys I have the perfect scary story to tell." Said Trunks sitting down on one of the beds, while Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta sat down to listen, "This story is about a ghost you can summon by saying her name in the mirror and her name is Bloody Mary." Said Trunks watching the three Chibi's look wide eyed at him and continued,

"About 100 years ago, there was a woman named Mary. One day she was working at her job when there was an accident and she was cut by the machine badly and bled to death. But her spirit could not rest. Bloody Mary roams the world as an evil vengeful ghost who if you stand in front of a mirror in a dark bathroom with the door closed and say her name three times, you will see her horribly mangled face appear. If you don't turn on the light and run away as fast as you can she will try to scratch your face off or worst! When you summon her the lights will go off and the doors will lock up."

Trunks finished the story and looked at the Chibi's, Piccolo was staring wide eyed at him, Gohan was holding his tail and was squeezing it and Vegeta did not seem impressed at all, "That wasn't scary at all." Said Vegeta staring at him, "Y…yes…it was!" said Gohan looking at Trunks, "Well if that's it good night." Said Trunks and walked out of the room and turning off the light, Gohan shivered with fear and covered himself with his bed covers, "Gohan don't worry there is no such thing as ghosts." Said Piccolo pulling the covers off the little half Saiyan,

"Are you sure Piccolo?" said Gohan looking at his Namek friend, Piccolo leaned closer to Gohan's ear, "Is Vegeta a jerk?" said Piccolo smirking wildly as he herd Gohan chuckle, Piccolo then placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry if any ghost come I'll get them." Said Piccolo and went to his bed, "Your just saying that" said Vegeta sitting up in his bed, there was a loud clap of thunder outside, "I am not Vegeta." Said Piccolo as rain was now staring to pour down out side, "I bet you don't have the guts to prove it." Said Vegeta with his trademark smirk plastered on his face, "How do I do that?" said Piccolo who turned to Gohan who was now looking at Vegeta in wonder, "Easy, just do that Bloody Mary thing that Trunks told us about." Said Vegeta getting up and walking over to Piccolo.

"That's just a story Vegeta." Said Piccolo, "I dare you!" said Vegeta with a mischievous look in his eye, "No" said Piccolo turning back to his bed, "I double dare you" "No" "I triple DOG dare you to go and prove ghosts don't exist!" said Vegeta, there was no way Piccolo would turn down a triple dog dare, "Fine let's get this over with." Said Piccolo walking to the door, Vegeta walked out first, when Gohan headed to the door Piccolo stopped him, "Gohan what do you think about having some fun with Veggie?" said Piccolo smiling, "Sure! what do I do?" "Get some white face powder, red lipstick and a bed sheet and meet me in the hall." Said Piccolo and walked off.

Gohan walked into Bulma's bed room were she was sleeping, he walked over to her dresser and took the face powder and lipstick off it and ran out of the room, then he went to the hall closet and got a white bed sheet and ran to meet Piccolo, "I got the stuff Piccolo now what?" Piccolo looked around the corner and then spoke, "We are going to play a little joke on Vegeta, you're going to dress up like the Bloody Mary and then hide in the bathroom, I'll distracted Vegeta while you go in there and get ready. When your ready tap your foot on the floor and I'll go in and try to summon the so called ghost, then I try and get Vegeta to do it and that's when you jump in and spook him out." Said Piccolo smirking at his plan, "Right, let's get to it!"

Piccolo walked over to where Vegeta was standing, "OK what do I have to do?" Vegeta walked over to him, "You have to go into the bathroom in the dark, close the door and say Bloody Mary three times in front of the mirror." Said Vegeta who did not notice Gohan sneak into the bathroom and then hear Gohan's foot tape on the tile after a few seconds, "What ever" Piccolo said and then walked into the bathroom and close the door, when he turned around Gohan almost gave him a heart attack, Gohan had the sheet on and the white powder all over him and the lipstick was draw all over his face and hands making it look like cuts and blood were all over him.

"Man, Gohan not bad!" said Piccolo walking over to the mirror, "Thanks Piccolo." "Let's get this over with." Piccolo looks into the mirror, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" said Piccolo and stood there for a while, nothing happened, "Wow it really isn't true." Said Gohan "I told you now get ready for Vegeta." Said Piccolo walking to the door, Gohan ran into the tub to hide from view, Piccolo then opened the door and walked out, "Now I dare you to do it Vegeta!" "Fine by me." Vegeta walked into the bathroom.

*Five minutes later*

Vegeta tried to run out of the room but Piccolo had pin himself to the door, "NAMEK LET ME OUT!" came Vegeta voice but Piccolo kept his back to the door and his feet planted to the floor to help him keep the door closed, suddenly Vegeta screamed loudly and then Piccolo felt a push on the door and was sent flying by the force of the push, Piccolo was knocked down on the floor and Gohan was to busy laughing to notice Vegeta.

If they were paying attention to him right then they would have been in shock because Vegeta was standing there with golden hair and teal green-blue eyes, gold energy was lighting up the hall, then he returned to normal before Gohan or Piccolo could notice, Gohan came out giggling, "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!" screamed Vegeta, "Well we will stop when you stop playing jokes." Said Piccolo, just then there was a huge clap of thunder and lighting and the lights in the house went off, "Ummm… didn't Trunks say that when the Bloody Mary comes out the lights go off?" said Gohan trembling a little.

*In the basement*

In the basement Bulma and Trunks were trying to find the box of fuses so they could change the fuses that the storm outside blew out, "Mom I don't think there down here." Said Trunks going thought a box, "I'll go check up stairs you stay here." Said Bulma and walked up the stairs and down the hall to were Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan were.

*Where Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta are*

"Gohan don't worry there are no such things as ghosts." Said Piccolo, "If there are no such thing as ghosts then…WHATS THAT?!" said Gohan pointing to something behind Piccolo, when he turned around what he saw almost made him jump out of his skin, there in the hall way was what looked like a monster or ghost, a tall finger with dripping skin and messed up hair was there in the hall and getting closer, Vegeta and Gohan both turned white as sheets, Piccolo on the other hand was turning the color Nameks turned when scared or sick which was a light shade of yellow, "IT'S BLOODLY MARY! RUN!" screamed Gohan and ran down the hall as if a fire had been lit under him, Piccolo and Vegeta soon followed.

What the three Chibi's thought was the Bloody Mary was really Bulma with face cream rubbed on her face and her hair up in hair rollers; she had fuzzy red slippers on and her red robe, "Where in Dende's name did I put those fuses?" she said and walked down to the storage room to see if there were any fuses in there. Meanwhile Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta where hiding under the living room sofa.

"Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami" came Gohan's trembling voice, "What was that?" said Piccolo peeking out of the sofa, "I don't know but I'm going after it!" said Vegeta getting up, "But Vegeta didn't you listen to Trunks story? If she finds you she'll hurt you!" said Gohan looking at Vegeta, "Well if I'm doing down then I'm going down fighting like a true worrier not hiding like a coward!" said Vegeta and ran out from under the sofa, "Vegeta's got guts I'll give him that!" said Piccolo looking at the place Vegeta had crawled out to get out from under the sofa, "Do you think he'll be OK?" said Gohan staring at the carpet covered wood floor, "I don't know but he better be careful or Trunks will be pretty upset he got eaten by a ghost." Said Piccolo looking over to where Gohan was.

*Where Vegeta was*

Vegeta walked over to where they saw the ghost, but it looked like what ever it was moved on, Vegeta walked into the kitchen and found nothing there or in the bathroom where they summoned the ghost, Where in Kami's name did that ghost go? Vegeta walked over to a door that was open a little and looked in side, what he saw made his hair stand up on end even more then it did already (If that's even possible) and the fur on his tail which was now between his legs was standing on end as well, Vegeta gathered his courage and walked into the room and over to the ghost, Take this ghost! Vegeta ran screaming at the ghost and then jumped on it…

*Where Piccolo and Gohan were*

Piccolo was sitting and waiting for Vegeta to return, Gohan was sitting next to him, both Chibi's jumped five feet into the air and hit there heads on the bottom of the sofa when they herd a skin crawling scream come from the hall where Vegeta had gone, "Piccolo we have to help!" said Gohan getting up and banging his head on the sofa again, "Come on Gohan let's go!" said Piccolo and crawled out from under the sofa with Gohan following him. They ran down the hall for what felt like hours until they came to the door where the screaming was coming from.

They looked in and saw Vegeta on top of the ghost's shoulders trying to pull it's head off, "Wow! Vegeta's doing pretty well on his own." Said Gohan, just then the lights came on and Trunks came running in, "Hey mom, I found the box of fuses and changed the burn out one…what in Kami's named happened here?" said Trunks looking at the scene in front of him, Vegeta was on top of Bulma with his arms around her neck, Piccolo and Gohan where standing there looking up at him, Bulma was sitting there with her hair rollers now tangled in her blue hair and face cream smeared all over her face and robe.

"Hey that wasn't a ghost it's Bulma!" said Gohan looking at Bulma with wide eyes, "See Gohan? I told you there was no such thing as ghosts." Said Piccolo, Vegeta climbed off Bulma and walked over to Piccolo and Gohan, "What is all this talk about ghosts?" said Bulma now getting up, "I told them the story about Bloody Mary…I didn't think they would try something like this mom." Said Trunks scratching his head, "No more scary stories before bed Trunks, now let's go back to bed its 2:00am already." Said Bulma ushering the Chibi's to there room down the hall.

When Bulma had put them back to bed and left the room they started talking about the night's events, "I can't believe that all that was for nothing." Said Gohan sadly, "Well look on the bright side, we scared Vegeta!" said Piccolo chuckling uncontrollably, "Well there is one way I can get back and you two." Said Vegeta getting up, "What?" said they two Chibi's, Vegeta picked up his pillow and threw it at them, "PILLOW FIGHT!!!" They screamed and pillows began flying around the room, Trunks herd the noise and went to see what was going on, when he got to the room and saw what was happening he yelled, "WHY ME? KAMI WHY ME?" he said and tried to stop them but soon blankets and sheets began being thrown.

Bra soon came in the room and joined in the fun, "I want to play too!" she said and jumped in, Bulma then came in and saw her son began trampled on and having pillows and blankets thrown at him, "I bet you can't wait for the antidote to be finished." Said Bulma as Vegeta threw a pillow and hit Trunks hard on the head, "Mom, you have no idea" he said as he picked the pillow up and walked over to his father and then grabbed him and pounded the pillow on Vegeta's head continually, "THIS IS FOR TRASHING MY ROOM!" he said laughing and continued hitting Vegeta until his hair was flat all over his head, "ATTACK TRUNKS!" said Gohan as the pillow war continued.


	9. Never turn your back on a Chibi, Friends are forever!

A field with dead grass and trees, owls hooted in the distance and fog covered the area, It was dark were Gohan was, dark and cold with no sign of life anywhere but him and the hooting owls. Gohan was scare as he walked around the deserted area trying to find out where he was. "Where am I?" his voice echoed around the strange place, "Piccolo…Bra…Vegeta?" called Gohan but all he herd was his voice echoing around the area, "Ms. Bulma?" he squeaked, his fear showing thought the tone of his voice.

he herd a noise behind him and turned around trembling, there coming out of the fog was a woman with long messy gray hair, there were dark circles under her eyes which looked they were just holes in her head, she was wearing a worn out white dress, on her face, arms and legs where deep cuts, her face was very pale, Gohan's eyes were wide with pure horror as he tried to find his voice, "B..Bloody…M…Mary?" he stuttered watching her come closer and then stop when hearing Gohan speak, an evil smile came across her face, Gohan began to shiver more as he saw the ghost coming at him much faster, "No!" Gohan screamed and ran as fast as he could though the fog filled field, but it was no use the ghost grabbed him, he looked behind him and saw her, she was smiling and then bared her fangs evilly, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Gohan woke up covered in sweat and trembling, his heart was pounding in his chest as fast as he was breathing, "It…it was just a dream?"

Gohan whimpered underneath his blanket, after the whole pillow fight thing was over they had all went to bed after Trunks was pelted with twenty more pillows, Gohan thought was still scared after the whole Bloody Mary incident that night and of the noises coming from around the house and that the thunder from the storm could still be herd out side, Gohan shivered as he looked around the room, it was small and painted with sky blue paint on the walls and white paint on the ceiling, on the floor were toys that Bulma had put into the room the other day for them to play with but have yet to touch them.

He then looked over to the window; in the night sky was the moon in its crescent stage, something about the moon scared him a little more as if the moon meant danger or something, its faint silver glow was coming thought the window casting shadows around the room, Gohan looked over to the left side of the room and then ducked under his sheets in pure fear, a shadow was there in the corner in the shape of a monster, creaking sounds came from the hall out side the room spooked him more making the fur on his tail stand on end in fear. Outside the tree by the window was being blown onto the window making it scratching against the glass.

What was that? the scratching grew louder sending a shiver down his spine, *CRRAASSHH!!!* a loud clap of thunder roared from out side along with a blinding flash of lighting, this was enough to send the terrified half Saiyan jumping out of bed and into the bed next to his, Help! There's a monster out side! Gohan stopped trembling long enough to see whose bed he had ran into. His eyes met with bright green skin, pointy ears perking up with every small clap of thunder because of his sensitive hearing, he was in Piccolo's bed.

Gohan calmed down a bit and layed down, being around Piccolo always made him feel safe, his fears of monsters and his nightmare gone he snuggled up to the small Namek listening to Piccolo's deep even breathing, he yawned, Piccolo's body heat was making him drowsy, his eyes began to droop tiredly, he snuggled closer to Piccolo and closed his eyes and fell into a blissful slumber.

*The next morning*

Piccolo woke up and let out a small yawn, he started to get up until he sensed someone next to him, he turned around to find Gohan snuggled up next to him smiling in his sleep and his tail swaying happily back and forth behind him, Gohan must have still been a little scared of ghosts because of Trunks's story Piccolo smiled, there was something about Gohan that was for sure, he placed his hand on the Chibi Saiyans head and felt the boy soft black hair, Gohan's smile grew and he wrapped his arms around Piccolo's torso and began purring peacefully, chuckling Piccolo gently unwrapped Gohan's arms from around him and got out of bed stretching and then looked over at Vegeta's bed and almost fell to the floor laughing.

Vegeta was tangled in his blanket and bed sheets, he was curled up in the heap of sheets with his tail in his mouth and his hands curled up against his chest and his legs scrunched up to his torso, Piccolo almost burst out laughing, Vegeta could be a REAL pain in the antenna sometimes, how he wished he had a camera with him. Piccolo walked out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen. Bulma was already there cooking breakfast when the little Namek walked in.

"Good Morning Piccolo, your up early" said Bulma who had put another egg in the large frying pan, on her left hand was a gauze bandage, "Morning Ms. Bulma" Piccolo said cheerfully walking over to the sink and pouring himself a glass of water, he sat down at the table and watched Bulma cook, when she was done she set down the plates of food and walked into the hall, "HEY! YOU GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY!" now you think after living in a house with a pure blooded Saiyan, two half Saiyans and knowing Goku when he was younger for so many years she would know better then to stand in the kitchen doorway when calling Saiyans to eat but no, because just a few seconds after she said this three Chibi Saiyans and one teen Saiyan came charging into the kitchen, Bulma barely had any time to move out of the way.

As the they ate they talked about what to do for the day, Bulma was going to work on the antidote the whole day and Trunks was going to take the kids into the garden to play. "Mom do I have too?" said Trunks remembering the last time he baby sat the four Chibi's, Piccolo, Gohan and Bra were OK but Vegeta was a little demon, "If we are to ever get them back to there normal ages I have to start working on the antidote soon" said Bulma carrying an arm full of plates to the sink so the cleaning bots could wash them.

Bulma then left for the lab leaving Trunks with the four Chibi's, as soon as they herd the door of the lab close the kids made a dash for the garden, "LAST ON THERE IS A VEGGIE-HEAD!" yelled Piccolo rounding a corner with ease, "I GUESS HE MEANS VEGETA!" said Gohan who got a laugh from Bra and Piccolo while he got a growl from Vegeta who was in last place and was now speeding up, "HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME VEGGIE?!" screamed Vegeta passing Bra.

Mean while Trunks was at the very end of the race, Great! Mom leaves and they start a race! "GUYS NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" he yelled and continued down the hall and lost track of the four kids, "Oh this is just great! There are seven gardens in this place and they could have gone anywhere!" Trunks sighed this was going to be one of those days, suddenly a voice called out, "Hey Trunks!" Trunks turned around and saw Goku walking up the hall.

"Hi Goku how did everyone take the news?" said Trunks walking up to him "Well after I told Videl she said she would help in anyway she could and Chi Chi kind of fainted" said Goku screaming his head "Mr. Popo and Dende were a little shocked too, Say Trunks what are you doing? I could hear yelling a block away from here." Goku said, "Well, my mom went to work on the antidote to change, Gohan, Piccolo and my dad back to normal and they started a race to one of the gardens, there are seven of them it will take me forever to find them" said Trunks grabbing his hair. "I'd be happy to give you a hand Trunks" Goku said, "Really? Thanks Goku you check the gardens on the first and second floor and I'll check the ones on the third and fourth floors", "Lets hope we find them before they destroy the place" said Goku chuckling. The Two walked off in search of the Chibi's hoping they weren't getting into any trouble.

Mean while the kids had gone to different areas of the huge building, Piccolo and Gohan were in one of the fourth floor gardens, Bra was in the living room watching The Little Mermaid and the demon Chibi Vegeta was following Goku while thinking of a good prank to pull on him him.

*Where Piccolo and Gohan were*

Piccolo was meditating next to a tree by the pond, the sky light was letting bright sun rays into the room, it was quite nice. He opened his eyes and turned to where Gohan was. Gohan was playing with some of the dogs, cats and dinosaurs wandering around the garden, he chuckled as he watched Gohan run around the garden laughing with the animals close behind him, Piccolo then closed his eyes again and began to meditate when his sensitive ears picked up a loud thud and then crying. Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he looked at where Gohan was. Gohan was on the ground tears streaming down his face with both hands clapped down on his right knee.

*Where Vegeta was*

Vegeta was smirking madly while following Goku, his mind thinking of a good prank to pull on him, and then it hit him. He powered up a small ball of ki and aimed it at Goku them fired it lightly so it would hit its target but not hit it hard. The ball hit Goku but since it was so small all it did was start a small fire on Goku's pants just what Vegeta had intended it to do, he snickered as he watched Goku smell smoke then turn around to see the growing inferno on his half burnt pants, "AAGGGGHHHH!" Goku screamed as he ran to the water fountain in the hall and jumped into it while Vegeta was on the floor laughing and clutching his sides with tears running down his face.

*Where Bra was*

Bra was watching her favorite part of the movie which was the scene when Prince Eric marries Princess Ariel when she herd a yell from the hall, She put the tape on pause and went out to take a look. When she got out there she saw her Chibi father on the floor laughing his head off and Goku climbing out of the water, the seat of his orange gi charred black.

*Where Piccolo and Gohan were*

Piccolo ran up to Gohan who was crying on the ground holding his knee, "Gohan what happen?" said Piccolo kneeling down to Gohan level, "I…*sniff*…I fell and hurt my knee" Gohan said and then lifted his hands to show Piccolo the wound. The knee of Gohan's orange gi was ripped open exposing Gohan's bleeding knee, looking closer Piccolo saw that not only was the skin scrapped open but the area around the wound was bruised and there was dirt caked onto the cut skin which could cause an infection, "You really banged you knee up Gohan" Piccolo said helping Gohan to his feet and helping him walk over to the bathroom.

He remembered that last night Bulma's favorite lamp was knocked off its stand from the pillow fight and Bulma had to clean it up, Bulma had gotten a piece of glass stuck in her left hand and had to bandage it, Piccolo had watched Bulma apply first aid to her wounded, since he was a fighting type Namek he could not heal Gohan's knee on the spot like a Healing type Namek could so he had to resort to the next best thing.

He sat Gohan down on the cloths hamper and went over to the medicine cabinet to look for the first aid kit, when he found it he took out all the things he saw Bulma take out to fix her hand. After he got all that out he got a clean cloth and wet it with water and soap from the sink and carried it over to Gohan. Gently he pulled the leg of Gohan's pants up and began to calmly wipe the dirt off the wound, then he dried Gohan's knee off with a towel and went to get some gauze and Iodine. He poured some of the Iodine onto the gauze and turned to Gohan, "This might sting a little" said Piccolo remembering how Bulma flinched when she had put the Iodine on her hand.

Piccolo pressed the gauze onto Gohan knee gently, Gohan flinched when the Iodine covered gauze touched his knee but let Piccolo continue, Piccolo then took out the Antibiotic cream that he had seen Bulma use and squeezed some on to his finger and then rubbed it on to the wound, finally Piccolo took out a gauze pad and some gauze wrap, he place the gauze pad onto Gohan's wound and then wrapped the gauze wrap around Gohan's knee snuggly but not to tight, "There, good as new" said Piccolo putting everything away while Gohan flexed his bandaged knee and then looked over to Piccolo smiling, "THANK YOU!" Gohan said and wrapped his arms around Piccolo's waist and nuzzled his head into his chest.

Piccolo smiled and placed his hand on Gohan's head while wrapping his arm around Gohan's waist returning the embrace, "Come on Gohan I think the grown-ups will be worried about us" said Piccolo, Gohan nodded and let Piccolo go and walked over to the door and out into the hall with Piccolo at his side.

*Meanwhile*

"HAHAHAHA!" Vegeta continued to roll on the floor laughing at the soak and wet Goku in front of him with the seat of his pants burned off, "OK Vegeta, that was not funny!" said Goku a little annoyed, "HAHAHA YES *snort* IT *gasp* WAS HAHAHA!" Vegeta said trying to breathe and laugh at the same time, "What happened here?" said Bra looking at Goku, "Nothing Bra" said Goku smiling at her, Piccolo and Gohan came walking over to them at that time.

"Piccolo, Gohan there you…Gohan what happened to your knee?" said Goku looking at Gohan's bandaged knee, "I fell and hurt my knee but Piccolo fixed it!" said Gohan smiling up at Piccolo, "Wow Piccolo you did a good job" said Goku taking a closer look at Gohan's knee, "Thank you Mr. Goku" said Piccolo whose face was turning a light shade of lavender from the praise. "Come on you guys let's go find Trunks" said Goku walking down the hall with the kids following him.

*Fifteen minutes later*

They had found Trunks looking for them in the playroom and they where now trying to find something to do the rest of the day, "Hey, I got a good idea!" said Goku looking over at Trunks, "What?" said Trunks looking up at him, "Why don't we take them fishing?" said Goku smiling, "Good idea, I don't think they could get into any trouble fishing what do you guys think?" said Trunks looking at the kids who had been lessening in on Goku and Trunks and got a loud "YAH!" from all of them, "OK let's just tell my mom and then we can leave.

*Five minutes later*

After Trunks got the OK from his mother they set off for the pond where Goku and Gohan normally fished at when Gohan was a kid, hoping that they wouldn't get into trouble during the trip.


	10. Who says Chibi's can't get in trouble fishing?!

Trunks sat on the grass around the pond, in his hand was a fishing pole, Goku had wanted to fish his way which was jumping into the water with nothing but underwear on and catch the fish by hand. But Trunks did not want the kids to come home dripping wet with dirty pond water. He remembered a time he and Goten went fishing as kids and he and Goten came into the Son house hold dripping wet.

~*~Flash back~*~

A very wet Trunks came into the house along with his friend Goten, they had gone fishing and Goten thinking it would be funny pushed Trunks into the pond, in a rage Trunks had grabbed Gotens leg and pulled him into the freezing lake with him. Now both of them were wet, plants from the pond was stuck in Trunks's lavender hair, Goten had a few twigs in his spiky black hair and had mud caked onto his cloths.

I can't believe you Goten! Trunks shouted at the half Saiyan in front of him, "What did I do?" said Goten pouting; "YOU PUSHED ME INTO THE POND YOU MORON!" screamed Trunks waving his arms around and sending droplets of water on to near by items, "WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PULL ME INTO THE POND TOO!" Goten hollered while a lily pad fell off his head, just then Chi Chi came into the room to find out what the boys were yelling about, "Boy's what's going…OH MY KAMI I JUST CLEANED THAT FLOOR!" Chi Chi said looking at her floor which was now covered with dirty pond water.

Trunks and Goten were in trouble with Chi Chi that day, but since Goten was the one who pushed Trunks in first he was in a bit more trouble, Trunks had to go home early that day so he could get out of his soaked cloths, he had ended up getting a nasty cold from that little incident.

~*~End of Flash back~*~

Trunks didn't want to ended up with any of the kids being sick so swimming was out of the days things to do list At least we're the only ones here, he looked at the kids around them, Gohan was talking to Piccolo, they both had there poles standing up with rocks, Bra wasn't fishing at all but was picking flowers around the pond, Vegeta was just sitting Indian style on the deck scowling with his head in his hands, Goku was fooling around with his pole trying to find out how to use it, it was his first time using a fishing pole after all.

"This is no fun!" said Vegeta looking over to wear Trunks and Goku were, "Come on Vegeta this is plenty of fun!" said Gohan checking his pole, "NO IT'S NOT YOU BUNCH OF GIRLS!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, "HEY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT GIRLS!" Bra shouted looking over at Vegeta, "I CAN SAY ANYTHING I WANT!" he hollered back at her, "Hey guys come on, we're here to have fun!" said Goku grinning, Vegeta just scowled and looked away, Vegeta decided that if there way wasn't fun, then he would have fun his way, ~*~SNAP~*~ "AGGGGHHHH!" Vegeta screamed getting looks from everyone around him; he lifted his tail up which now had a fish on it.

"Hey! That's the way I fished when I was a boy, only I didn't let the fish bite my tail" Goku said watching a very angry Vegeta put the fish off his tail. Piccolo and Gohan were snickering a little and Bra just frowned Even as a kid daddy seems to have nothing but bad luck, Vegeta rubbed his throbbing tail then yelled at the top of his voice, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING!?!" while looking at the snickering Piccolo and Gohan, he picked up the fish which was flopping around and then threw it with all his might at the duo, the fish went flying at full speed and hit little Gohan right in the face hard.

Piccolo stopped snickering when Gohan was hit, Gohan's eyes began to water as the area where he was hit began to throb painfully, he placed his hand on the red spot which felt hot to the touch, he tried not to cry so as not to show weakness to his friend next to him but could not help it, tears began to stream down his face causing it to turn red, "AHHHHHHHH!" Gohan began sobbing, Piccolo was angry at Vegeta now, he did not mind if he played jokes on people or called them names, but hurting someone smaller then you and making them cry was just plain wrong and cowardly in his opinion, Gohan had not even done anything to Vegeta and he had the nerve to hit his friend.

Piccolo stood up with fire in his eyes, Goku and Trunks had seen Vegeta throw the fish at Gohan and were now standing up, "Vegeta now that wasn't nice" said Goku calmly, Trunks was another story, he was yelling things like "VEGETA WE DO NOT HIT PEOPLE!" and "WHEN WE GET HOME YOUR GETTING A TIME OUT!", but Piccolo was already planning Vegeta's punishment as he tried to comfort Gohan and get him to stop crying, the sound of his wailing was staring to make his sensitive ears ring, but that was not why he wanted him to stop, he just hated to see Gohan so upset (Awww what a good friend), "Come on Gohan he couldn't have hit you that hard?" Piccolo said calmly rubbing his Saiyan friend's shoulder which was helping the boy to calm down some.

Gohan was calming down but was starting to take small gasps of air every now and then in between hiccups, Piccolo then turned to face Vegeta, "Vegeta that was a nasty thing to do!" he yelled, Trunks and Goku stopped scolding Vegeta and turned to the young Namek who now was standing in front of the sniffling Gohan, Piccolo glared daggers at Vegeta before speaking again, "Only cowards pick on others that are smaller then they are!" he yelled getting a shocked look from Goku and Trunks.

"Hey Goku, was Piccolo very protective of Gohan?" said Trunks, he had herd stories about how close Piccolo and Gohan were and now Piccolo even got killed trying to save Gohan's life, "Yes he was and always will be Trunks, Piccolo is like a second father to Gohan. Heck, Piccolo is more to him then a teacher or a friend he's like family to Gohan" said Goku smiling as he remembered the fight with Cell where Piccolo had been yelling at him how Gohan was just a kid and could not take such a challenging fight without getting killed, that day it was like Piccolo was Gohan's father not him.

They watched as Vegeta and Piccolo threw insults at one another, as soon as they ran out of human insults they started yelling insults in there own languages, Goku had been around Vegeta plenty of times to know most of what Vegeta was yelling in Saiyan, but Piccolo was a mystery since he did not know one word in Namek, "Popola domo!" (Go jump off a cliff!) Piccolo yelled at the Chibi Prince, "Cotake alasew ewaca!" (Rub the nasty fungus off your skin sicko!) Vegeta hollered veins popping out of his head slightly; Gohan was just watching Piccolo yell at Vegeta in Namek, Bra was listening in since her father had given her lessons in the Saiyan languages.

"Goso tola bjoka hoso fesola kamazo?" (How would you like something thrown at you?) Piccolo screamed as Vegeta threw his next insult "Joyu xanirea cojuto!" (Go fall in a lake idiot!), finally the insults stopped when they ran out of breath, Piccolo deicide that Vegeta was not worth wasting his breath on and turned to face Gohan smiling and knelt down next to him and placed his hand on the child head, "Does it still hurt Gohan?" Piccolo asked, Gohan was still a little ashamed of showing what a baby he was in front of Piccolo but smiled and nodded his head, Gohan was about to jump on to the small Namek to hug him when a blue and black blur shot out towed Piccolo, "PICCOLO LOOK OUT!" Gohan cried, Piccolo turned around only to have the blur slam into his right side making him scream in pain.

Goku and Trunks saw this and started running over to stop the fight that was taking place. Vegeta was throwing punches and kicks left and right, Piccolo was much faster then him so he was dodging and blocking most of his attacks, but the ones that hit really knocked the wind out of him, Vegeta gave a good hard kick to Piccolo's stomach sending him into a tree and smashing to the ground causing a long dent in the dirt, angered by this white aura began to cover Piccolo in a white flame, inside the flames all around him was lighting, Piccolo pupils disappeared making his eyes look white, Piccolo was a maximum rage as he powered up even more making the ground shake.

Trunks and Goku fell over with the moving ground, "I never knew Piccolo was that strong!" Trunks said watching a large crater appear under Piccolo's feet, "Me neither, this is how Saiyans become Super Saiyans, by using there anger as a tool" Goku said as Piccolo got ready to attack, Bra stared at the site before her, Gohan was in shock, he never knew Piccolo was that strong, Piccolo shot into the air and rammed his head into Vegeta's torso sending him flying into the pond a light speed, Vegeta came out of the pond soaking wet and angry as a hornet, Vegeta screamed with rage until his hair and tail fur began to flash from black to gold and his eyes started to slowly turn a teal green-blue.

"Goku please don't tell me he's…" said Trunks watching as gold aura surrounded his Chibi father's body, "I'm afraid so Trunks" said Goku as Vegeta let out a battle cry and fully transformed into Super Saiyan, "IT'S A GOLDEN GHOST!" Gohan yelled, he wanted to run but he wanted to stay there just incase Piccolo needed help, Piccolo was starting to get tired as his energy was spent on that last blow, he was ready to fall to the ground but tried to stay on his feet, Vegeta came at him and the fight continued with Vegeta now having the upper hand with the now tired Namek.

Goku watched as Piccolo was thrown around like a rag doll, Piccolo was strong indeed, but not strong enough to take on an enraged Super Saiyan, Goku flew over to them but was soon knocked back as a dome of red energy appeared around the area where Piccolo and Vegeta were fighting, "This is not good at all!" said Goku trying to punch and kick the dome with all his might, Trunks came over and tried his luck with breaking it open but had the same luck as Goku, "What do we do now?" Trunks said looking over at the older Saiyan; "I don't have a clue Trunks" was his reply.

"Oh no! Piccolo!" Gohan cried hoping Piccolo was OK, Piccolo was smashed to the ground after Vegeta hit him in the back with his elbow, "No, no Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he ran over to his battle worn friend, Piccolo had cuts and scraps all over him, his purple gi had a lot of rips on it along with a lot of dirt and grass stains, "P…Piccolo are you OK?" Gohan said, Piccolo opened his eyes and saw Gohan looking down on him and smiled, "N…no…No problem…Goha…" was all he could say before he pasted out on the ground.

"Piccolo…no" Gohan started crying again thinking his friend was dead, "NOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled in rage and began powering up, there was a bright gold flash where Gohan was, Goku, Trunks, Bra and Vegeta covered there eyes until the light disappeared, when everyone stopped covering there eyes and looked around there eyes became wide with shock when they saw Gohan who had transformed in to Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta was in a total state of shock as Gohan lunged at him and stared pounding him into the dirt.

"DADDY ARE YOU OK?!" Bra yelled to Vegeta, Goku and Trunks were still trying to brake open the energy dome to stop the fight but was still no use, they even went Super Saiyan but amazingly it still would not crack open, Gohan was letting punches and kicks fly as he sent Vegeta smashing into the ground time and time again, Vegeta tried to block or at least move away to dodged but Gohan was to fast for him to even move or try an attack of his own, Gohan was even using his tail as a weapon with great talent. Gohan was about to give one good kick to finish the fight but just as he was powering his kick up Vegeta grabbed him holding Gohan's arms in place as best he could.

"VEGETA! LET ME GO!" Gohan yelled and yanked him off, Vegeta sent a blast at Gohan just as Gohan shot his, there blasts moved back between the young fighters as they kept pumping energy into them trying to out power the others blast, there was a flash of white light and then the next thing Trunks, Goku and Bra see are Gohan and Vegeta in the air gripping one another's shoulders trying to push the other one away, they started trying to kick one another as they kept there hold on the other, the battle finally ended when they were not looking were they were flying while fighting and crashed into the pond with a loud splash.

"You think there OK?" Trunks said staring at the spot Gohan and Vegeta splashed into the pond, "Yah, there OK I can still feel a energy signal from both of them" said Goku as the energy dome finally disappeared, Goku started to fly over to the pond, "Come on Trunks lets get them out of there" Goku said just as there was another splash, they turned and saw a battered Gohan still in Super Saiyan 2 floating clumsily to the ground near Piccolo, "Piccolo…" Gohan stared at Piccolo and then turned away, "Gohan?" came a small weak whisper, Gohan turned around to see Piccolo with his eyes open and sitting up a little, "Pi…Piccolo…your…your not dead?" Gohan stuttered as he tried to speak as tears of joy came to his eyes.

"Ha, of course I'm not dead" Piccolo chuckled warmly to his friend, Gohan smiled back before his hair turned black again and his eyes returned to normal as he fell to the ground, his energy spent, "Gohan?!" Piccolo sat up more trying to get up to help Gohan but was crippled by pain, on the other side of the pond Vegeta was climbing out of the water, he was no longer in his Super Saiyan form, Trunks appeared before him looking angry at him, Trunks would have given him a piece of his mind if he didn't feel sorry for his beaten Chibi father, Trunks helped him to his feet and then picked him up and then flew off to were Piccolo and Gohan were being checked out by Goku.

"Is he OK Mr. Goku?" Piccolo said looking at the Saiyan, "He's fine he just needs to rest a bit and get a Senzu Bean is all and he'll be his old self again" Goku said smiling at the young Namek, Goku picked up Gohan gently and then picked up Piccolo, Trunks then flew over and landed next to him, "Well?" said Trunks looking at the two Chibi's in Goku's arms, "Let's drop them off at Capsule Corp. and then get some Senzu Beans from Korin" said Goku and took off with Trunks and Bra behind him.


	11. NEVER give Chibi's sugar!

When they had gotten the three battered kids back to the house and Bulma saw them she had gone crazy when she saw the scene of Gohan and Piccolo laying asleep and battle beaten in Goku's arms while the equally banged up Vegeta was being held by Trunks, she had watched the kids while Trunks and Goku got Senzu Beans. When they came to the first thing Gohan did was grab Piccolo into a warm hug and saying how happy he was that Piccolo was OK witch made the Namek blush, but things went from this cute moment to yelling after they had gotten changed out of there torn outfits and Bulma had sat them down in the living room for a good scolding.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU THREE!" Bulma yelled after Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta each had a Senzu Bean, "YOU COULD HAVE HURT YOURSELFS!" Piccolo just looked at the floor as Bulma scolded them, Gohan was sorry about what happen at the pond but Vegeta had started it, he was the one who threw the fish at him, Vegeta was just sitting annoyed. Goku, Trunks and Bra were standing by the living room wall waiting for the scolding to end.

"Sorry" was what came from the three kids sitting there on the sofa, Bulma sighed thinking they need not be punished further she told them to go out and play in the back yard for a while, "So, did Vegeta and Gohan really go Super?" said Bulma turning to the three people leaning on the wall, "Yup, only Gohan went to the second level" said Trunks looking at his mother, "I guess I'll have to finish making the cure faster, I had know idea Vegeta would be such a trouble maker as a kid" Bulma said looking out the window, "With the way he acts as an adult how would you not guess he was a trouble maker?" Goku chuckled a little.

*The back yard*

Vegeta was sparing with Piccolo for the first time while Gohan and Bra watched, Gohan was cheering Piccolo on while Bra was cheering her Chibi father on in Saiyan, "Go Green! You can do it Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as loud as he could, "Benkoy Vegeta tokoyou maberojty!" (Come on Vegeta you can do it!) Bra yelled, Vegeta had the upper hand on Piccolo who was trying his best to keep Vegeta from getting to many attacks in, finally Piccolo landed a strong punch to Vegeta's jaw knocking the Prince down, Vegeta got up rubbing his jaw, he was about to get up when he stopped spat out something.

*Back in the kitchen*

Bulma, Goku and Trunks were still talking when a loud shout could be herd out side, "What happened now?" said Trunks looking to the window, Bra was shouting something about Vegeta being hurt, "What could hurt Vegeta?" said Goku as they headed out side to see what was going on, "I don't know Goku, but were going to find out!" Bulma said walking a little faster, when they got out side they saw Piccolo looking worried and Gohan staring at the object that Vegeta was holding, "What happened?!" Bulma said walking up to the three boys.

"Piccolo knock Vegeta's tooth out!" Bra said pointing to Vegeta's hand which indeed had a small tooth in it, "I didn't mean to really!" said Piccolo looking at Bulma worryingly, "I'm sure it was an accident Piccolo" said Bulma, she then turned to Vegeta "Could you open your mouth Vegeta?" Bulma said, she just wanted to make sure no damage was done to his jaw, Vegeta did as he was told, the tooth that was knocked out was a top right tooth and was one of Vegeta's K-9 teeth, and Bulma could see no other harm done.

(I don't really know the right named for that type of tooth. The ones I'm talking about is the sharp pointy tooth that looks like a fang)

"Well, there seems to be no harm done" said Bulma getting up, "No harm done! The Namek knock my tooth out!!!" Vegeta yelled, Bulma wasn't going to scolded him for this, after all if she just had her tooth knocked out she would be doing the same thing, "Don't worry Vegeta it's just one of your baby teeth a new one will grow in" said Bulma turning around to face Vegeta, Piccolo walked up to the Chibi Saiyan Prince with his head down, "Sorry Vegeta…" he whispered Piccolo, he really was sorry, how would he know a punch that hard would knock Vegeta's tooth out.

Vegeta just growled ad walked back to the house, Bulma, Trunks and Goku went back in as well leaving the Chibi's out side, Bra came over to Piccolo, "That's his way of saying 'You are forgiven' so don't worry" she said and followed Vegeta inside with Piccolo and Gohan behind her, they walked into the living room and found Vegeta there on the sofa with his head on the arm rest looking at the TV, "Ummm…I think we should leave him alone for a while…" Bra said and walked up stairs.

They came to Trunks room, Bra smiled a little, "Come on!" she walked in and went to Trunks's bed, Piccolo and Gohan watched as she curled under the bed and came out from under it with a plastic bag, "This is my big brothers candy hoard, he let's me take candy from it" Bra said opening the bag full of Mars Bars, Jaw breakers, Reese cups and Push pop's of all flavors, "Alright!" Gohan shouted as he took a chocolate bar from the bag and started biting at it, Bra handed the bag out to Piccolo, "Here have some Piccolo" Piccolo looked at the bag and then shook his head, "Nameks only drink water" he replied.

"Come on Piccolo, what's one piece of candy going to hurt" Bra said shoving a Crunch Bar into his hand, Piccolo nodded in agreement and started eating the candy, it was definitely a new thing for Piccolo to chew something, not to mention the odd feeling on his tongue, and when he swallowed it was a very strange feeling indeed, it was nothing like water that was for sure, the trio soon ate every piece of candy in the bag.

(Now if any of you reading this have little brothers or sister or are parents with young children you know what happens when kids at these ages eat a large amount of sugar don't you?)

A few minutes after eating the candy the sugar started to take affect, Bra started giggling while Gohan started to jump on Trunks's bed like crazy, Piccolo was a very different story completely, being a Namek the only in that was ever put in his system was water, and because of this the sugar had a much stronger affect on him, he was running around the room screaming at the top of his lungs, the three kids gave one another crazy looks and then ran out into the hall.

Trunks was sitting in his office trying to get some work done, that was when the kids entered, Trunks looked up from his paper work and saw them, "Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" he said smiling until he saw the looks on there faces, Piccolo ran in and started throwing papers around the room, Gohan ran up to Trunks and shoved him out of his chair and started spinning around in it while Bra found a bottle of ink and started running around the room with it open spinning black ink all over the room.

Trunks was shocked at the site, his neat stack of papers were being thrown about the room, Gohan was knocking things off his desk while spinning around in his chair, and Bra was getting ink every where, "Hey stop!" Trunks said and tried to stop Piccolo from throwing any more papers but Piccolo was throwing the papers so fast that Trunks could not see and fell on the floor, he got up again and finally stopped Piccolo from throwing his papers all over, the young Namek now ran over to the chair were Gohan was spinning and grabbed onto the back of the chair.

Trunks went over to Bra and tried to stop her from spilling ink all over his office, ink already covered some of the rug and the walls, he tried to take the ink away but instead got covered in ink his self, "Today is not my day" he said, the kids finally went running out of the room leaving Trunks in his office covered in ink with papers all over the floor and the knocked over items.

Goku was in the kitchen doing what he always was doing if he wasn't training or enjoying him self, he was eating. He never even saw the Chibi tornado that was about to hit it's next target. Piccolo being the fast one of the group was the first of the three to make it to the kitchen; he ran up to Goku and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Agh!" Goku choked as Piccolo grabbed him, Gohan ran in next and climbed onto the table and began jumping on top of it making the dishes that use to be full of food fall to the floor with a crash.

Goku was busy trying to pry Piccolo off him, Bra came in soon after and grabbed a large spaghetti pot and two spoons and began drumming on it, "Piccolo come on get off" Goku said, Piccolo just kept holding on and started laughing, Goku stood up and tried to get a hold of the Namek but it was know use, the table soon fell apart after so much abuse from Gohan's jumping, Bra then got up of the floor with her 'drum' and went over to Goku who had finally gotten Piccolo off his neck, she rammed the pot onto Goku's head and then started hitting it with her spoon. Bra, Piccolo and Gohan soon left leaving Goku half deaf on the kitchen floor.

*In the living room*

Bulma had taken a break from working on the antidote and had gone into the living room to watch TV, when she got there she found Vegeta asleep on the sofa, his head rested on the arm rest and his tail wiggling every now and then, He's actually pretty cute when he's sleeping Bulma thought and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him, Vegeta stirred in his sleep and turned to face the area of the sofa your back faced when sitting on it. Bulma turned on the TV and put the volume down so as not to wake Vegeta up.

Suddenly Piccolo came bursting in and ran up to the sofa and climbed up, he started jumping and soon landed on Vegeta's tail "YEEEOOOWWW!" Vegeta woke up with a start and started rubbing his sore tail, when stared daggers at Piccolo who was climbing up the curtains, Bulma grabbed Vegeta around the waist trying to stop Vegeta from causing anymore damage, Gohan soon entered and began running around the room knocking things down, Piccolo was now at the middle of the curtain he was climbing and was swinging around on it, "Hey! Piccolo stop that!" Bulma yelled as Bra came running in.

Bulma grabbed her before she could join in on trashing the living room; Bra began giggling while Vegeta scowled, "What is so funny?" Vegeta said to Bra, Bra just smirked and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush, "GIRL GERMS!!!" Gohan and Piccolo screamed and went running out of the room, Bulma sighed and placed Vegeta and Bra on the floor This is going to be one of those days…, Trunks entered covered with ink and looked a little annoyed, "Trunks what happened?" Bulma said Looking at her son.

"Piccolo, Bra and Gohan came running into my office and started throwing papers and spilling ink all over!" Trunks said calmly, Goku came in and looked like he had a bad headache, "Goku are you OK?" Trunks said, "What?" Goku said sticking his finger in his ear, "ARE YOU OK?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, "Oh I'm fine! But I think I went deaf after Bra banged that pot over my head!" Goku said, "Come on let's go find those two" said Bulma and took Bra and Vegeta by the hand, "WHAT?!" Goku yelled, Vegeta got annoyed at him and walked up to him and yelled right in Goku's ear, "WE HAVE TO FIND PICCOLO AND GOHAN!!!!!!!!" Goku clapped his hands on to his ears and nodded before following Vegeta, Bra, Trunks and Bulma out into the hall.


	12. Sugar happy fun, MUD FIGHT!

Gohan and Piccolo were running around the house in sugar filled frenzy, they were running around knocking things down and yelling, Gohan found fun in climbing on anything he saw while Piccolo was swinging of everything or laughing at everything. They got to the third floor kitchen and started a food fight, Piccolo started to draw on the walls with the mustered and ketchup bottles and Gohan was flooding the kitchen by over flowing the sinks. After the kitchen looked like a bomb hit it Piccolo and Gohan ran into the library and started throwing the books around and taking them out of order.

*Where Bulma, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were*

Bulma was walking around the building where she saw Piccolo and Gohan running down, Goku was trying to get his ears to work again and Trunks was wiping the ink off his cloths with a paper towel. Bra and Vegeta followed them and for once keeping out of trouble, Bra had told her mother about going into Trunks's candy bag so now they knew they were dealing with a Namek and half Saiyan on a sugar rush, Bulma looked at Vegeta walking close behind, I'm glad Vegeta didn't eat any sugar she shuttered at the thought.

"Where could they have gone?" said Bulma turning a corner and saw water coming out of the kitchen, "Oh what now?" Bulma said and walked in to the kitchen to find it a mess, "OH MY KAMI WHAT HAPPEN HERE?!?!?!?!" she yelled looking at the destroyed kitchen, egg was dripping off the ceiling fan and there was mike and soda spilled all over the floor and there was even mustered and ketchup drawings on the wall, she source of the water was the sinks which were still on making the floor more flooded then it was.

"Well we know they've been here" said Trunks pointing to a wall that had "Piccolo and Gohan was here" splattered on it, Vegeta was wondering around, his tail wiggled showing his curiosity as he walked over to the dish washer that was now covered in a thin coat of liquid dish cleaner, I hate to say it but there worst then I am thought Vegeta smirking, Bra was busy looking at the refrigerator, "Oh yuck!" she said and stepped a way from the fridge, Vegeta walked over to it and looked in side, in side the fridge was pounds upon pounds of mud, in the mud was about every worm alive on the earth squirming around.

OK it was time to admit something to himself here, he hated worms and any other thing on the planet that moved around that fast with out feet, on the list of these things were snakes, leeches, grubs and of course worms, there was just something about them that just grossed him out. He then remembered something, it was a memory of a day he could not remember going threw, he was standing in a dark pink tunnel, next to him was a grown man that looked a little like Gohan but with spikes sticking out at every side of his head, in front of them was a large worm, he shook his head, even if he was sicken beyond his years at this he stood looking at the mud and worm filled fridge trying not to freak out.

(Remember the Buu Saga? Vegeta's afraid of squirmy things like worms.)

"Oh, I just went shopping!" said Bulma looking at the mud covered food, "Mom we have plenty of food in the other six kitchens in this house…" said Trunks turning off the sink, "Oh right" said Bulma walking into the hall, "Come on, let's find them before they make another mess" she said and walked out, Trunks looked around the kitchen and shook his head, I am never going to let Bra have any of my candy again… he walked out the door with Bra behind him, Vegeta ran to the door thinking of the punishment that awaited Gohan and Piccolo when they found them.

They walked around seeing things like over turned pots and marker all over the walls, they came to the library which looked like a tornado hit it, books were all over the floor and even a few book shelves were knocked over and the computer in the middle of the room had jelly all over it, "MAN! those two are really crazy on sugar if they did this" said Goku looking at a wall with little crayon drawings all over it, Bulma looked at one drawing and started giggling, "What's so funny Bulma?" asked Goku and walked over to the wall. On the wall was a drawing of Vegeta in green crayon with the word Baka written underneath.

(Baka means idiot in Japanese)

Vegeta herd Goku and Bulma giggling and walked over to see what was so funny, he looked at the drawing and got really made, even though Piccolo and Gohan's drawing skills were bad he could tell by the spiky blob on there drawings head and the wiggly line sticking out from the characters right side to make it look like a tail that it was a drawing of him, a part of his mind told him what the word underneath the drawing meant and he ran off in a rage out into the hall. He was going to find those two on his own.

*Where Piccolo and Gohan where*

After making the library look like a war had been happening, Piccolo and Gohan ran into the bathroom and started having a shampoo fight by squirting rivers of fruit scented shampoo at each other, then to two sugar high Chibi's went to the sink and started to make it over flow, Piccolo ran to the toilet paper and took the whole roll off the hamper and threw it in the over flowing sink, when the paper was good and wet Piccolo and Gohan both took hand fulls of wet toilet and started throwing it all over the walls and ceiling making the bathroom look like a wet toilet paper tent.

They then ran to Trunks's room and started trashing that room as well, Gohan ran to Trunks's Game Cube and began playing Super Smash Brothers Melee while jumping on Trunks's bed, Piccolo was busy throwing books and cloths around the room, Piccolo spotted something after he was done throwing every piece of clothing Trunks owned on the floor. The pillows on Trunks's bed screamed Pillow Fight in Piccolo's sugar happy brain. Piccolo sneaked over to Trunks's bed and picked up one of the pillows then aimed it at Gohan who was still jumping on the bed playing Game Cube and threw it and the young half Saiyan.

The pillow hit Gohan in the back of his head, just as he was about to land a upper cut to Ganondorf's face with his chosen character Link when the pillow hit him, Gohan dropped the controller and fell off the bed, Gohan just laugh at this, he didn't care that he lost the game. But he was still high enough on sugar to start the world's biggest pillow fight with Piccolo. Gohan smirked at the young Namek standing opposite of him, "Piccolo" he said picking the pillow up, "You're going to regret doing that" Gohan said with a troublesome smile across his young face.

"I don't think so Gohan" replied Piccolo picking up another pillow from the bed, Gohan hurled his pillow at Piccolo who dodged the pillow easily and threw his own at the young half Saiyan, Gohan ducked having the pillow brushed agents his spiky black hair, he jumped onto the bed and was about to throw the pillow at Piccolo the young Namek disappeared in thin air, "What the…?" Gohan looked to his left and then to his right not seeing his Namek friend anywhere in the room. Little did Gohan know that Piccolo was sneaking up to him from behind.

Piccolo lunged at Gohan and grabbed him around the waist, "Hey! No fair Piccolo!" Gohan giggled trying to squirm out of Piccolo's grip, "This isn't either!" said Piccolo and began tickling Gohan, "HAHAHA! PICCOLO! HAHAHA STOP!!!" Gohan said trying to laugh breath and talk at the same time, Gohan fell onto the bed but that didn't stop Piccolo's tickle attack. Piccolo finally stopped to let Gohan breath, Gohan was breathing heavy with a smile on his face, "Piccolo this was a pillow fight not a tickle fight" chuckled Gohan looking up at Piccolo, "I know, I just got bored of having a pillow fight" Piccolo smirking.

Gohan's eye shined with child like mischief, "OK then!" Gohan jumped on top of Piccolo catching the Namek off guard, Gohan then began tickling Piccolo back, "HAHAHA! GOHAN! HAHAHA! YOU'RE GOING! TO PAY FOR THIS! HAHAHA!" Piccolo tried to say as Gohan continued tickling the Namek, Gohan stopped and collapsed on the bed next to Piccolo, "So? Didn't you say you were going to make me pay?" Gohan asked jokingly, Piccolo smiled at Gohan and the playfully pushed Gohan, "Gohan, you know I would never do that…" said Piccolo calmly.

The sugar in there systems was used up and Piccolo and Gohan where feeling the affects of there very low energy level from all there running around not to mention the sugar in there systems was used up, Gohan looked over to Piccolo, "You know Ms. Bulma is going to be really mad with us?" said Gohan yawning, "I know, she's going to be so angry…" said Piccolo getting comfortable, Piccolo soon felt something warm snuggle next to him, he looked in back of him and saw Gohan next to him, Piccolo smiled and curled back up to sleep, Gohan's furry tail wrapped it's self around Piccolo's wrist for extra security, Piccolo's keen hearing picked up Gohan's soft purring sound he was just dozing off when he herd someone chuckling.

"Well, well what do we have hear?" came Vegeta's voice amused and sounding a little annoyed, Piccolo sat up and saw Vegeta standing in the door way smirking with his tail swaying in anger and mischief, Gohan woke up and saw Piccolo and Vegeta glaring at one another, He didn't find that drawing I drew did he? Gohan thought remembering the drawing he made of Vegeta in green crayon, Piccolo jumped off the bed and looked at Vegeta, "You two are in sooooooo much trouble!" Vegeta said mockingly, "You've gotten into more trouble then us Veggie" Piccolo replied using Bulma's nick name for him.

Vegeta scowled and glared at Piccolo, "DO…NOT…CALL…ME…VEGGIE!!!" Vegeta yelled each word forcefully, Piccolo grinned, "Veggie Vegeta!, Veggie Vegeta!, Veggie Vegeta!" Piccolo sang, Gohan began giggling while Vegeta got angrier, his tail started twitching, Piccolo just continued singing and Gohan kept on laughing, finally Vegeta's hair became gold and his eye's a blue green teal color, "I SAW THAT DRAWING AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I KNOW WHAT 'BAKA' MEANS!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as his tail began thrashing about behind him showing his anger.

Drawing? Does he mean the drawing Gohan drew on the library wall? Piccolo thought remembering how Gohan had drawn a drawing on the wall of Vegeta, Vegeta lunged at Piccolo but he dodged, Piccolo grabbed Gohan and ran into out into the hall way. Piccolo ran at a fast pace with Gohan trailing behind him, Vegeta was in hot pursuit with his Super Saiyan speed, They ran into the third floor kitchen almost slipping on the wet floor and turned to face Vegeta who ran in to the room royally angry beyond words.

"Look Vegeta! I drew that drawing leave Gohan out of this!" Piccolo said, Gohan stared at Piccolo, he was taking the blame for something he didn't do, Gohan felt a little guilty because of this, he remembered what happened the last time Piccolo had taken Vegeta on in his "Golden Ghost" form, Piccolo had gotten hurt and had lost consciousness after Vegeta plowed him into the dirt. Vegeta's eye twitched and his tail trashed at what Piccolo said, Vegeta then charged Piccolo knocking him down.

Piccolo pushed Vegeta off of him and then started throwing kicks and punched which Vegeta dodged, Piccolo knew he was missing but he was sure Vegeta wasn't missing, Vegeta slammed Piccolo into the floor braking the tile, Vegeta charged up a ki blast and sent it at Piccolo, at the last second Gohan ran in and bounced the blast out the window, he stood there with his eye's burning into Vegeta's "Don't even think about hurting him Vegeta, it was really me who drew that drawing not Piccolo." Gohan stated hoping Vegeta would leave Piccolo alone.

Vegeta landed and was about to go after Gohan when the fridge fell on him, since he was a Saiyan he easily lifted the fridge off him and stood covered in mud, Piccolo and Gohan stared at him for a minute the fell to the floor laughing at the site before them, of course you would be laughing to if you saw Vegeta standing there covered in mud with worms sticking out and wiggling in his gravity deifying hair, "And what may I ask is so funny?" Vegeta growled, Piccolo looked up at him "YOU! HAHA GOT WORMS IN YOUR HAIR! HAHAHA!", Vegeta froze and felt his hair.

He felt slimy things wiggling around his hair, "Worms? Great, it had to be worms!" Vegeta started combing his hair franticly trying to get every worm out of it with Gohan and Piccolo laughing, Vegeta finally got all the worms out of his hair and then glared daggers at the two on the floor laughing, he took and full of mud and threw it at Piccolo. Piccolo just sat there in shock with mud on him, Gohan took one look at him and started giggling, Piccolo smirked and took a hand full of mud and smeared it on Gohan's cheek. Gohan started laughing harder and threw mud at Piccolo just as he threw a large glob of mud at Vegeta…

*Where Bra, Goku, Trunks and Bulma where*

"Not only do we have to find Piccolo and Gohan but now we have to find Vegeta too!" Bulma said getting more and more mad, "Come on Bulma we'll find them" said Goku calmly, Bulma just walked down the hall looking in all the rooms they pasted, "What's that noise?" said Trunks hearing laughing and splashing sounds in the kitchen head, "Don't know…" said Bra taking a few steps forward, Goku walked over to the door way and was hit in the face with a huge blob of mud.

Bulma walked in and got angrier at the scene in front of her, Vegeta was caked with dirty mud and was standing on the table, Gohan was behind the fallen fridge as a fort with a large bowl of mud next to him, Piccolo was on the counter with a hand full of mud, all three were staring at Bulma with fear in there eyes, Bulma was about to say something before Vegeta threw a ball of mud at Trunks, Trunks got mad and threw mud right back at Vegeta, "LET THE MUD FIGHT CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta and started throwing mud balls all over the place with Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks.

*Later that day*

Everyone had cleaned up the house and taken a bath, they were all in the living room watching T.V, "Well what have we learned today?" said Bulma looking at the four Chibi's on the sofa, "I learned not to put worms in the fridge" said Piccolo, "I learned not to give kids candy!" said Trunks with a sign, "I learned that Vegeta rocks at Mud fights!" said Bra proudly looking at Vegeta, "I learned that the runt and Namek are dead aims!" Vegeta said laughing, "HEY!" Piccolo and Gohan yelled.

Trunks stood up and went to his room to play on the computer, seconds past before a scream was herd.

"MY ROOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!"

Piccolo and Gohan looked at each other "Oh no…"


	13. The flu is no ones friend, Vegeta just never learns…

The sun came thought the window of the room were three beds sat, in the bed at the right side of the room was a spiky black haired boy with a tail tangled in his sheets and blanket, he had his tail in his mouth and was stirring a little in his sleep, the bed next to him layed and green boy with pointy ears and antenna, he had kicked his blankets off in his sleep and some how in his sleep had ended up with his head at the bottom of the bed, finally the last bed had another boy with spiky black hair and a tail.

The night before had been a very crazy one, for the first time since Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan had been turned into Chibi's because of the accident in Bulma's lab Vegeta was not the one getting in trouble for something but Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks were, after Piccolo and Gohan had burned out all the sugar in there systems when they totaled the house. Trunks found his room for the hundredth time since the accident a mess, after they had finished cleaning the house up they must have missed Trunks's room. They had soon gone to bed after that.

The green skinned boy finally woke up and yawned showing the four sharp fangs in his mouth, he pulled the half kicked off covers off and got up, he then walked over to Gohan's bed, "Hey kid, time to rise and shine" said Piccolo coming to a stop at the side of Gohan's bed, Gohan didn't look right from what Piccolo could tell. Gohan's cheeks were red and he was sweating a lot, Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan head and found it to be very warm, Piccolo began to worry and went running in to Bulma's room.

Piccolo ran in and crawled up to Bulma's sleeping form, "Ms. Bulma?" Piccolo said shaking her a little, "*Yawn*…I'll have the papers written out by Thursday…" said Bulma in her sleep, What papers? "Ms. Bulma something's wrong with Gohan!" said Piccolo louder hoping to get the blue haired genius out of bed, hearing this Bulma jumped out of her dream land and looked around and saw Piccolo on her bed, "*Yawn* Piccolo what are you doing in here?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Something is wrong with Gohan Ms. Bulma he's hot and his face is red" Piccolo stated, "I better check him" she said and put on her robe and walked out the bedroom door with Piccolo by her side, they got into there room and walked over to Gohan's bed, "Gohan?" Bulma said softly, Gohan opened his eyes and looked at Bulma, "Ms. Bulma my throat hurts" he said in a raspy voice, "Oh you poor thing" she said stroking his spiky black hair, "You must have that bug that's been going around" Bulma said, this made Piccolo even more worried.

"A bug? There's a bug inside Gohan?" he asked getting scared, "No, not a real bug he's just sick" Bulma said walking to the bathroom to get the thermometer, "Sick? He'll get better won't he?" Piccolo asked, "If he takes his medicine and rests yes" Bulma said going back into the bed room with the thermometer in her hand, when they got there they found Vegeta was now awake, "What's going on?" he asked watching Bulma put the thermometer in Gohan's mouth, "Gohan's sick Geta" Piccolo said using a new nickname for Vegeta, At least it's better then Veggie… Vegeta thought.

After a few minutes Bulma took the thermometer out of Gohan's mouth and looked at it, "Oh you poor thing you have a fever" she said patting his head, "A FEVER! IS HE GOING TO DIE?!" said Piccolo not knowing what a fever was, "No Piccolo he's not going to die he's just very hot" Bulma said trying to calm the worried Namek down, "Why don't you two go play with Bra?, Gohan I'll be back to check on you soon" Bulma said standing up and walking out of the bed room, Vegeta got out of bed and went out side leaving Piccolo with Gohan.

"*Chough*I'm hot *Cough cough*" said Gohan, "And I'm cold" he stated shivering, Piccolo walked over to Gohan "Do you need anything?" he asked trying to make Gohan feel better, Gohan sneezed, "I'll go get you something" said Piccolo happily and ran out the door of the bed room. He ran half way to the kitchen before he realized he had forgotten two things, one he didn't know how to cook and two what would Gohan like, Maybe Bra or Vegeta know how to cook he thought and ran to were he had a feeling Vegeta and Bra were.

He found Vegeta in the living room with Bra watching TV, "Piccolo where is Gohan?" asked Bra looking away from her TV show, "He's sick" Piccolo said sadly, "Ohhhh, poor Gohan" said Bra, "I know I want to make him something but I don't know how to cook" Piccolo said, Bra beamed at this, "I do! I saw my mom baking cookies once" said Bra jumping up, "That sounds good, cookies are his favorite…I think…" Piccolo said whispering the last part, "OK then let's get to work!" Bra said grabbing Vegeta by the arm and half dragging him to the kitchen.

"Who said I was going to help?!" Vegeta yelled, "Please?" said Bra, her voice dripping with cute sweetness and giving him the puppy dog eyes that worked on him so well when he was an adult, "NO!!!" he said thinking she was nuts or something, Bra just kept dragging him to the kitchen with Piccolo close behind, they got to the now clean kitchen with the fridge mud and worm free, Bra got a chair and dragged in over to the counter then stood on it and grabbed a few thing such as sugar, cooking wax paper, chocolate chips, flour and a tray.

"I am not baking! Baking is for girls and sissy boys!" Vegeta hollered showing his anger, "Come one Veggie, Piccolo is baking and he's a boy" said Bra getting the mixer, eggs, milk and other things from the lower cabinets and fridge, "THAT IS BECAUSE HE'S A DORK! AND DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!!!" Vegeta sneered, "I AM NOT A DORK!!!" Piccolo snapped," "YOUR RIGHT YOU NOT A DORK! YOU'RE A LAME-O!" Vegeta screamed glaring at Piccolo, "Fine Vegeta you don't have to cook" said Bra but Vegeta just stood there watching her, "OK Piccolo let's get started" Bra said trying to stop her Chibi father and Piccolo from starting a fight in her mothers now clean kitchen.

(OK I'm just going to write what I did when I first baked something since I hate making stuff like this up)

"OK what do we do first?" asked Piccolo picking up a bowl, "First we take a bowl and put in eggs, water and flour" said Bra trying to remember how she and her mother made cookies a few weeks ago before the hole lab accident, "OK" Piccolo said simply and put the bowl down and grabbed one of the white eggs out of the egg carton and started to crake the eggs while Bra went to put the wax paper on the tray for later. Now since Piccolo was no ordinary kid or a human kid for that matter and had a power level higher then the roof and he was still not yet fully in control of it yet he ended up smashing the eggs harder then he wanted to sending globs of egg all over the kitchen, himself and the two Saiyans in the room.

Vegeta a little annoyed by being covered in egg wiped off the egg on his face with both his hands and leaned on the door way with a scowl on his face, Bra went to get more eggs and this time did it herself to lessen the already growing mess on the kitchen walls and floor, Piccolo carried the bag of flour over to Bra passing Vegeta, Piccolo took this moment to trip and send the bag of flour flying at Vegeta covering the Chibi Saiyan prince in white flour, today just wasn't his day, no day was ever his day by the way the last few days have been going for the young prince.

Vegeta's black hair now had white flour in it making his look ninety years older, his normally blue spandex suit now had white strikes all over it, Vegeta was standing there covered in egg and flour with a ticked off look on his face, that did it that was the final nail in the coffee for this Saiyan prince. Vegeta angrily dusted the flour off his cloths and hair with annoyance and then stopped out of the room like a child pulling a temper tantrum with his tail lashing angrily behind him I haven't bothered the lavender haired freak in a while… Vegeta thought his mood now turning more positive and ran off in search of his "son".

(I don't know what age Saiyans get gray hairs because of them not aging as fast as humans so I just took a wild guess…)

Piccolo looked at Bra and Bra looked at Piccolo, "Any chance he's not going to cause trouble?" asked Piccolo, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Nope, not one little chance at all" said Bra giggling a little, her father was a bigger brat then what she thought he would act as a kid, Bra put the flour in the batter, "OK now all we have to do is beat the batter" said Bra who then started to pale at what she said and turned around to find Piccolo with the bowl in his left arm and with his right hand balled into a fist.

"NO PICCOLO NO LITERALLY BEAT IT!" she yelled but it was to late, Piccolo began pounding at the bowl with his fist making more of a mess and denting the bowl, Piccolo stopped after finally hearing Bra's yelling and turned to face her, "What?" he asked innocently, "BEAT AS IN USE THE MIXER NOT YOU FIST!!!" she hollered a little annoyed at Piccolo, "OK, OK you don't have to yell" he said, he grabbed the mixer next to him on the counter and plugged it in and proceeded to put the mixer turned on into the cookie batter.

(Now for those of you reading this that bake you know what happens when you try to put the mixer in the batter when it's turned on don't you?)

Batter sprayed all over the kitchen drowning the two in cookie batter, Bra ran over and turned the mixer off, "Maybe you should flour the tray" she said trying not to yell at the Namek, "Alright" said Piccolo and began pouring flour onto the wax paper covered tray with little trouble, Bra fineshed mixing the batter just as Piccolo got done spreading flour over the wax paper so it wouldn't stick, "I'll go get a spoon" Bra said and went off to the counter drawer to get it, "No, I'll get it" Piccolo said and walked over to Bra.

"No, it's…" Bra began to say before Piccolo grabbed the drawer handle and spilled spoons and measuring cups all over the floor, Bra sighed Good thing mom keeps all the knifes and forks in a box under the sink in case some thing like this were to happen… she thought and picked up a spoon and went to clean it in the sink, then took the spoon over to the half beaten bowl and began to pick up globs of cookie batter from the bowl with the spoon and carefully plopped the glob onto the wax paper covered cookie tray.

Piccolo stayed away since he felt he had already caused his fair share of mess in the kitchen for the day, Bra fineshed putting the batter on the tray and went to get her mothers oven mittens, she took them off the hook and put them on and went over to the tray picked it up and put it in the oven to bake for a while, "While there baking I think we should clean up this place as best we can…" said Bra looking around at the batter covered kitchen, Piccolo looked around as well and nodded his head in agreement and started to clean the kitchen up to the best of there ability.

*Where Vegeta was*

Vegeta was in the bathroom trying to get a much of the egg and flour off his cloths and hair as Saiyanlly possible, Vegeta growled to himself First they splatter egg on me then they dump that white stuff all over me! Vegeta's temper began to flare remembering that those two did but it soon cooled down when he remembered the little trick he was going to play on Trunks Just you wait… he got as much of the flour off himself and headed to where he thought Trunks to be.

Vegeta found Trunks asleep on the sofa in the second floor living room, Oh what terror he could cause with the trouble he could make, Vegeta ran into the hall way closet where he saw Bulma put a box of cotton balls after removing her nail polish and took the box out, Vegeta walked back to the living room with the box in hand and a smirk on his face, he tiptoed up to the sleeping lavender haired half Saiyan and then walked over to the TV snickering madly, he turned it on and hit the mute button just as the sound came on, with fast Saiyan speed he quickly pushed the volume all the way to full blast, stuffed the cotton in his ears and turned the mute off.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and fell of the sofa in shock and his eyes wide with surprise; Vegeta was laughing his head off at the half Saiyan as he tried to run to the TV to turn it off. When Trunks finally did turn off the TV he turned around to his laughing Chibi father with fire in his eyes and his little finger in his ears trying to stop the ringing in them "Vegeta…you…are…so…DEAD" Trunks yelled and dove at the Saiyan prince but missed, Vegeta just stuck his tongue out and ran off with Trunks at his heels.

*Where Bra and Piccolo was*

"OK, there all done!" Bra said picking up the tray from the windowsill were they had put the cookies to cool off a little, "They look great considering all the trouble we had making them" Piccolo said looking at the chocolate chip cookies on the tray, Bra got a dish and put the cookies on it, "You go take them to Gohan, I better see what Vegeta is up to" Bra said and handed the dish to Piccolo, "Yah, we don't need him bring the house down!" Piccolo said jokingly as he watched Bra leave the kitchen.

Piccolo walked in to the hall and to were Gohan was resting. He found Bulma in there giving Gohan some purple colored liquid on a spoon that from his Namek sense of smell told him it most defiantly that it would not taste good, Gohan choked on the bad tasting liquid, from what Piccolo could see Gohan's face wasn't as red with fever as it was a half hour ago nor was Gohan ill looking, that morning of rest must have done a world of good to the boy's recovery much to Piccolo's relief.

Piccolo ducked into a closet as Bulma came out off the room with the spoon and bottle, when he felt she was far enough down the hall he walked into the room over to Gohan's bed, "PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled and jumped out of bed and crushed the young Namek in a hug making Piccolo's cheeks flush a healthy shade of violet, Gohan nuzzled his head into Piccolo's chest his tail wiggling happily behind the little Saiyan, "I'm glad to see your feeling a little better Gohan, you feel good enough to have cookies" Piccolo said holding up the plate full of cookies.

"Thank you Piccolo!" Gohan followed Piccolo over to his bed "Don't thank me it was Bra who helped me make them" Piccolo said sitting on the bed, Gohan sat down beside and the both of them one by one began to devour all the cookies on the plate. When they were fineshed Gohan licked the chocolate off his fingers and Piccolo put the dish on the dresser "They were the best cookies I ever had" Gohan said even thought some of the cookies he ate had some lumps in them but didn't want to hurt the Nameks feelings.

"Thanks Gohan" Piccolo said and sat back down on the bed, Gohan yawned a little and snuggled next to Piccolo falling asleep, Piccolo noticed Gohan sleeping next to him but didn't have the heart to wake the boy up, he soon felt Gohan shivering from his still high fever, Piccolo wrapped his arms around the boy, he soon stopped shivering and snuggled closer to Piccolo and wrapped his tail around Piccolo's hand and started to purr quietly, Piccolo felt his eyes grow heavy and soon fell asleep next to Gohan.

*Where Vegeta and Trunks were*

"YEEEEOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as Trunks spanked him, Trunks had Vegeta on his lap with the boy's pants down and slapping his sensitive rump, "YOU HAD IT COMING VEGETA!" Trunks said smacking Vegeta's rear end again, "AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta hollowed trying to get a way, but to no use Trunks was holding him with his other hand. Bra walked in to all this "Poor daddy…I don't think I should tell him about this when he gets turned back to normal…" she said in a low whisper.

Trunks gave one more slap to Vegeta making him yell loud enough to scare the birds perching on the building away in fear.


	14. Revenge is sweet, To the park!

Piccolo woke from his sleep and rubbed his eyes, he turned to see little Gohan curled up beside him purring quietly with his soft furry tail now around Piccolo's waist, Piccolo unwrapped Gohan's tail from him and was about to bring the cookie dish into the kitchen when Piccolo herd a blood curling scream from another room in the house, it made Gohan wake with a start and look around the room, his eyes fell on Piccolo. "Piccolo what was that?" Gohan asked sleepily starching and yawning, "I don't know, let's go see what's going on!" Piccolo said and ran off into the hall leaving the cookie dish behind; Gohan jumped off the bed and followed Piccolo out the door.

They ran down the hall to where the yelling was coming from. They finally got to the living room were the yelling was coming from. They saw Bra standing there in the middle of the room watching Trunks spank Vegeta, Gohan started giggling a little while Piccolo was shacking trying not to laugh at the scene of Vegeta on Trunks's lap with his pants pulled down and getting the punishment of the sanctuary, finally the two couldn't hold there laughter in any longer and Piccolo and Gohan fell to the floor in hysterics.

Trunks finally stopped the spanking and put Vegeta down, Vegeta gave Trunks a look of pure venom as he rubbed his sore backside and pulled his pants up, Bra felt sorry for her Chibi father, Piccolo was clutching his sides with tears running down his face, Gohan was next to him laughing just as hard, "Maybe now you'll behave" Trunks said and walked out of the room leaving the four Chibi's alone, Vegeta still rubbing his backside looks over to the laughing Gohan and Piccolo.

"It's not funny" Vegeta says getting a little angry, Piccolo was able to contain himself long enough to say "Well, it would be funny to you to see the so called Prince of the Saiyans getting his rear end spanked!" Piccolo then began laughing again, Gohan if it was possible was laughing even harder then before making Vegeta's temper flare even more, the fur on Vegeta's tall began to stand on end and the tail it's self wasn't thrashing around the way it did when he was angry, but was sticking up in the air, on top of that his hair was flashing from black to gold and his eyes changing from there normal onyx color to a green-blue teal color.

 

 

Bra stared to back away slowly, in the past her father had taught her about Saiyan tail language, and her father had told her that when then tail of a Saiyan had it's fur standing up on end and tail was sticking up like Vegeta's tail was doing right now it meant that the Saiyan was REALLY ticked off. Vegeta shouted a battle cry and lunged at Gohan and Piccolo, the two Chibi's saw him and stopped laughing and started running for there lives with an in raged Vegeta not to far behind them.

Piccolo and Gohan raced down the hall with a very mad Vegeta behind them, "NO BODY LAUGHS AND PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!" Vegeta screamed in his usual I'm-ticked-off-so-I'm-acting-like-a-spoiled-brat tone of voice, Piccolo and his Half Saiyan partner flew into library and started climbing up the book shelves, Vegeta got to the book shelve they were climbing up and smirked, Vegeta raise his hand and flicked the book shelf with his thump and index finger with enough power to knock it down.

Piccolo started to lose his balance with the book shelf moving left and right but Gohan wasn't have that problem because of his tail giving him extra balance, Gohan tried to help his Namek friend but before he could do anything the shelve fell to the floor causing the books to slid off there shelves and onto the marble floor below. Vegeta smirked and walked off while Gohan and Piccolo dug themselves out of the book pile, "You OK Gohan?" Piccolo asked rubbing the lump forming on his head, Gohan was busy franticly trying to get his tail out from under the fallen book shelve, Piccolo saw this and walked over and picked the shelve up allowing Gohan to pull his now throbbing tail out.

"Ow, ow, ow! Piccolo you have know idea how much having your tail squeezed is" said Gohan rubbing his bruised tail, "If it's anything like having your antenna's pulled then yes" Piccolo responded helping Gohan up, "Do we get back at him?" Gohan asked, "When I think of something yes" Piccolo said and walked out the door with Gohan close behind "So what do you want to do now?" asked Gohan, Piccolo thought for a minute, "Why don't we try figuring out how to get back a Vegeta?" Piccolo suggest, "OK" said Gohan, and the two little warriors started making a plan, but mean while a certain Saiyan Prince was thinking up some pay back of his own.

*Where Vegeta was*

"I can't believe those two!" he fumed as his tail trashed about in a rage filled manner, "And that lavender haired freak! He will pay dearly!" he stormed down the hall pounding his feet on the floor, it was a surprise to him how he didn't start an earthquake yet with how hard he was hitting the floor with his feet, "How to get them back…" he wondered out loud, "That purple haired dork is the first one my revenge list!" Vegeta decided, but how to go about it was a different matter entirely, especially since he didn't have a plan yet.

Suddenly a plan began to form in the young Saiyan Princes mind, as it did the smirk on his face widened with every piece of the plan forming, he chuckled uncontrollably at the idea he had come up with, it was better then the time he put make up on Trunks face, it was ten times better then that in his opinion, he ran off to Bulma's room and over to her dresser, he grabbed a bottle of red liquid in it and a bottle of pink liquid. He found a bucket under the sink in the kitchen and put the bottles in it and then took it all to his room and put it under his bed, "Now we'll see who has the last laugh!" he said and walked out the door.

He walked until he got to Trunks's room, Vegeta smirked Maybe I'll have some more fun with purple boy, Vegeta walked into Trunks's now clean room, he started to go over to Trunks's work papers in a attempt to take them out of order but stopped when he saw his computer sitting on the desk. Being a Saiyan Vegeta had never seen a computer before; Vegeta walked over to the computer and started playing with the buttons finally turning it on. A blue screen pops up along with a bunch of icons on the screen on the left. Most of them led to Trunks's office work.

What's this? Vegeta took the mouse and started moving the arrow all around the screen until he double clicks the Internet Explorer icon. A screen pops up with Trunks's screen name *Swordsmen*, Vegeta starts to try and find out Trunks pass word but to know avail until he finds a paper on the desk that reads: Incase I forget it my pass word is Squirrels, Vegeta smirked at this new found information and typed Trunks's password in and soon the computer started making a loud screeching and buzzing noise that was making Vegeta's sensitive Saiyan ears hurt.

When the screeching finally stopped the welcome screen popped up, "Alright!" he was about to press some buttons when the computer's system called out "YOU'VE GOT MAIL!", Vegeta was a little spooked by this but saw a purple mail box on the screen with a yellow envelope in it, "That must be it!" Vegeta opened the mail box and two pieces of mail came up, one from Goten and on from someone with the user name "Virus Makers R Us", Vegeta opened the Virus Makers R Us mail and a voice came out of the speakers: "To have a virus completely destroy all your computers information please click the blue link at the bottom of the screen"

(That whole squirrels thing is about the running fan gag around the net that says Trunks is crazy about squirrels)

"Cool! Computer destroying virus! And here I was just going to blow it up with a ki blast when I was done!" Vegeta clicked on the link and a bunch of black bug like things started crawling around and began to what looked like to Vegeta eat the screen until it was black and then the computer shut off entirely, "Great! Now I'm bored again!", Vegeta was about to leave when his eyes layed on Trunks's PS2 that he had just gotten from his mother as a gift for helping her with a project, with it was a game called The Sims.

"I might as well try it out…", Vegeta put the game in the PS2 and turned the power on, some after the game loaded a screen full of tiny houses and streets came up, "Hmmm…I choose this one!" Vegeta said picking a house with black paint on it, the screen then turned to a room with man Sim hugging a Woman Sim, "Oh that is sick! Doesn't he know girls have cooties?!" Vegeta said disgusted, he took control of the man Sims and commanded him to light the fire place, "This is such a lame game!" he said right before the fire place in the game started a fire, "COOL! Finally something interesting to watch!" he said, soon every piece of furnisher in the house was burned to ashes along with the two Sims; Vegeta was on the floor laughing.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Trunks came into the room to get something to see his computer out of line, all the houses in his Sims game burned and Vegeta rolling around on the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face, a vein appeared on Trunks fore head as his temper began to reach a level unknown to even a adult Vegeta's temper, he grinded his teeth and clinched his hands into fists, his eyes flashed from there normal blue color to a blue-green teal color and his hair started turning gold, before he knew what he was doing he was running at Vegeta screaming "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Where Bra was*

Bra was just standing around with not much to do, just as Piccolo and Gohan came into the room "Hey Bra" Gohan said running up to the blue haired girl "Hey Gohan what are you and Piccolo up to?" she asked, "We're trying to think of a way to get back at Vegeta" Gohan said, just as Bra was going to answer the half Saiyan boy a yell of anger shook the large building that was Capsule Corp. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Piccolo winched along with Bra and Gohan apparently Half Saiyans have just as good of a sense of hearing as a pure blood Saiyan, "That sounds like my brother" said Bra, "And boy does he sound mad…" said Gohan who got a slow nod of agreement from Piccolo.

Vegeta ran into the room with a look of terror on his face, in his hand was the PS2 controller and behind him was the PS2 being banged against every item in the hall, Trunks was running after him with a look of pure rage on his face, "VEGETA GET BACK HERE!" Trunks hollered making the room shake, "I may take a lot of risks in my life but I'm not that stupid!" Vegeta said jumping and landing inside the hall way chandelier, to Vegeta's bad luck how ever his tail was hanging out from the side of the chandelier.

Trunks stomped up to the chandelier and grabbed Vegeta's tail hard, "!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed in pain as his tail was squeezed with such power, pain shot from his tail a the way up his spin, he couldn't move since he was paralyzed by pain, Trunks pulled Vegeta down off the chandelier still holding him by the tail, "Trunks don't!" Bra said, Trunks took his eyes off his Chibi father and turned to Bra, "Trunks let him go; no matter what he did he's still our father!" Bra said going in to daddy's girl mode faster then you can say "Frieza's Insane", Trunks clamed down a bit nodded to his sister and let Vegeta go.

Vegeta dropped to the ground and started rubbing his tail which was now throbbing and turning red, Trunks then left the room with his broken PS2 in hopes to try and fix it, Piccolo then walked up to Vegeta and said "I think you better leave Mr. Trunks alone now" then walked a way with Bra and Gohan at his side, Vegeta scowled at Piccolo still rubbing his tail, this was just one more thing a sided from the spanking thing that day that he would get revenge for that night, remembering his plan he walked off smirking.

*Later that night*

Vegeta creped out of bed after Piccolo and Gohan fell asleep, he chuckled softly as he got the bottles and bucket from under his bed and walked out the door. He went into the kitchen and filled the bucket with cold water then went to the freezer and got a tray of ice cubes and poured the whole thing into the bucket. He took the bucket and the two bottles in his hands and started walking into the dark hall way, It's a good thing Saiyans have good eye site in the dark… he thought as he came to the door to there room, he walked in and put the ice water filled bucket under his bed and then ran out into and down the hall until he got to Trunks's bed room door.

He opened the door slowly and walked in, the room was dark but some light from the crescent moon in the night sky was lighting the room a little, on Trunks's desk sat the even more broken PS2 Trunks had failed miserably to fix that day, Vegeta walked over to the sleeping lavender haired boy and opened the bottle of Pink liquid and began pouring it on Trunks's head, after he had made sure the liquid covered every bit of hair on Trunks's head he then began to pour lines of the red liquid on Trunks's hair. After the work was done Vegeta took the bottles and put them back in Bulma's room and went back to the room he, Piccolo and Gohan where sharing and went to sleep.

*The next morning*

Trunks woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, he turned over in his bed and turned it off, he yawned and got some cloths and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he went back into his room to comb his hair that's when he saw the damage Vegeta had done to his lavender hair. His hair instead of it being a light shade of lavender it was now a bright shade of bubble gum pink with what liked like to Trunks red high lights, Trunks rubbed his eyes hoping this was just because he got shampoo in his eyes and it was messing up his vision, it wasn't. Trunks walked out into the hall and screamed for all Capsule Corp. to hear, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

*In Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta's room*

Piccolo woke with a start, he knew he had herd a scream some where in the house; he turned to Gohan and then Vegeta. Even thought Saiyans were second place to Nameks with sensitive hearing they might as well be dead when they were sleeping, he remembered a little trick that Bulma had used on Trunks when he was asleep and decided to try it out, he got up and walked over to Gohan's bed and whispered "Gohan, breakfast is ready…", with that Gohan shot out from under the covers at the thought of food, when he looked around and sniffed the air and smelt no food he turned to Piccolo.

"Piccolo I don't small any food…" Gohan said, Piccolo smiled and playful messed up the half Saiyans hair "I did that to wake you up" Piccolo said, Saiyans most defiantly beat Nameks in the sense of smell department, they could probably smell a turkey cooking all the way in the US if they were hungry enough to swim across the ocean. Gohan jumped out of bed "So what did you wake me up for?" Gohan asked, before Piccolo could say one more thing Trunks slammed the door of there room open almost braking it off the hinges.

"Trunks didn't your mom ever teach you not to slam doors open at 7:00am?" Gohan asked cutely, Piccolo was more shocked at Trunks hair then that fact that he just rampaged into there bed room "Trunks what happened to your hair you look like a weirdo" Piccolo said, Trunks turned to both of them and gave them the coldest death stare in the history of the Saiyan race, "Where. is. Vegeta?" He asked slowly, both Chibi's pointed to Vegeta's bed. Trunks went over to the bed to throw the pure blood Saiyan Prince out the window but Vegeta had already woken up and had dodged the pink haired half Saiyans attack.

Vegeta ran out the door with Trunks hot on his tail, Piccolo and Gohan where close behind, they ran past the kitchen where Bulma was having coffee and down the hall, Bulma wondered what was up and followed them. Trunks finally caught the little prince by the leg near the front door "What did you do to my HAIR!" Trunks said to the prince squirming in his grasp, Bulma caught up to them and saw Trunks's pink and red hair "Trunks it's just die I'll give you some of my die remover to get it out" she said.

*DING DONG*

The bell rang; Bulma walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Bulma" Chi Chi said walking in, Videl and her little daughter Pan followed, "What are you three doing here" Bulma said, Pan looked up and smiled, "We came to take daddy, Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Vegeta to the park" she said, Chi Chi then spoke "Goku told me how much of a hand full they where being so we decided we would take them to the park for a while so you can have a brake" Bulma seemed a little worried about this.

"I don't know Chi Chi they can be a big hand full" Bulma said, Trunks snorted "Mom, only one of them is a hand full!" he said eyeing Vegeta still squirming around trying to get free, at this comment Vegeta turned to face Trunks and gave a loud growl from his throat. "Oh I bet there all little angels" Chi Chi said walking over to Trunks and taking Vegeta in a hug, "Aren't you a cute one" she said smiling and messing up the Saiyans hair, I am not cute! I am a Saiyan and Saiyans are not at all cute!, Videl then spoke "We'll even take little Bra with us" she said.

Bulma thought for a minute and sighed, "Well, it would give me more time to work out the antidote with out any problems happening" she said, "So can we take them to the park?" asked little Pan, Bulma looked at her "Yes you can take them to the park" she said, "YAY!" she said and started jumping around and giggling, Bulma turned to Trunks "Trunks go wake up Bra and get her dressed in her play cloths" she said, Trunks nodded and walked off to Bra's bed room.

Bulma then turned to Piccolo and Gohan who were standing there snickering at Vegeta who was getting very annoyed at Chi Chi's hair stroking, "You hear that you two? You're going to the park" she said, Piccolo gave a puzzled look to Bulma as she turned and started talking to Videl and Chi Chi then he turned to Gohan "Gohan what's a park?" he asked, Gohan smiled "It's a place you can play at, it has swings and sand boxes and lots of fun stuff" Gohan said, Piccolo didn't know what all those things were but nodded.

Trunks came back with Bra who was wearing a pink T-shirt and light pink shorts, her aqua blue hair was done up in a low pony tail, "Why don't we look like a little lady" Ch Chi said making Bra blush, Trunks then turned to Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta who were still in here PJ's, "I think we should get you three dressed" he said but Piccolo spoke up "I can make them cloths!", before Trunks could say anything Piccolo materialized cloths onto himself, Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta was wearing his spandex cloths with white gloves and boots, Piccolo in his normal cloths but Gohan's were different.

"Wow Piccolo these are so cool!" Gohan said, Gohan was wearing cloths identical to Piccolo's, except he was wearing a red waist band instead of the light blue one Piccolo was wearing. Piccolo smiled, happy that Gohan liked them, Trunks just stared Well, at least that gets rid of the headache I would have got trying to get Vegeta dress…, Chi Chi who was still holding Vegeta started walking out the door "Come on everybody " she said holding the money Bulma had just gave her, "We're going to the park and Bulma was nice enough to give us money for ice cream" and with that walked out the door with Videl, Pan, Piccolo, Bra and Gohan following close behind over to Videls car.

Trunks watched them drive off May Kami have mercy on there souls…, he then headed to his mothers room to get the die remover to wash out the pink and red die.


	15. Day at the park, Halloween tricks

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life! Vegeta thought as they drove to the park, Vegeta was in a bad enough mood already and before they left the house Chi Chi made all of them sit in kiddy car seats after she, Videl and that black haired girl made a seen over Gohan and for some odd reason the black haired girl kept calling Gohan daddy. To make his bad day complete, of all the seats he could have gotten he got the pink one and was not sitting by the window but in the middle of the back seat were to the left of him Gohan in the blue car seat and Piccolo in the green car seat were talking away and Bra in the purple car seat and Pan in the red car seat were talking about something called dolls, Vegeta sighed and tried to undo the annoying belt on that horrible pink car seat of his when he saw a water gun on the floor of the car.

(Just pretend Trunks as a kid left it there and forgot about it as a kid)

Vegeta got an evil smirk on his face as he looked on both sides of him and in the front seats, Videl and Chi Chi were walking away while Videl drove not paying any mind to the youngsters in the back, and the other kids were to busy talking to one another to pay him any mind, Vegeta reached down and picked up the water gun still filled with water. He then aimed it and Gohan and shot the water out of the toy, only what came out wasn't water but black food coloring, it sprayed in Gohan's face and even sprayed onto Piccolo.

"VEGETA KNOCK IT OFF!" Piccolo yelled, "YAH VEGETA! STOP BEING A JERK!" Gohan sneered as he tried to get out of aim, Chi Chi turned around to see what was going on, when she saw what was happening she made Videl pull over, Chi Chi then turned to the kids and grabbed the water gun from Vegeta, "Young man stop acting like a nine year old and sit down!" Chi Chi scolded, Vegeta just looked at her like she was crazy and then replied "But I am nine years old!" the others laughed at this while Chi Chi was gave the "Don't talk back" talk again and again to Vegeta who paid her no mind at all.

*Ten minutes later*

They finally got to the park; it was small but had a lot of things to do, there were gardens of flowers, trees and grass around the outside of the park. There were swings and sand boxes and a jungle gym. Kids were running around the place playing or eating ice cream from the little truck, the five Chibi's wanted ice cream then but Videl said that it would be better if they got the ice cream after they were done playing so they would have more time to have fun.

Now for what to do first, Videl and Chi Chi had walked over to a bench to leave the kids to play, Gohan saw the sand box over by the slide and went over there while Piccolo went top look around. Bra then turned to her Chibi father and gave him a sweet little girl smile and said in a cute voice "Want to play with us?" Vegeta just looked at her and said "Short answer no, long answer NOOOOOOO!" Vegeta yelled getting looks from other kids around them, "But it will be fun" Pan said giving him a wide cute smile which did nothing more the freak the Saiyan prince out, "NO, NO, NO!!!" Vegeta hollered now stopping the ground with his boot, Bra and Pan looked at each other then nodded and turned to Vegeta, they grabbed him by the arms and completely dragged the Prince of all Saiyans over to the swings.

*Where Gohan was*

Gohan was playing in the sand box, he was trying to build a sand castle but was having poor luck, Gohan filled the bucket with sand again and put water in it, then once again turned the bucket down and onto the dry sand, when he pulled the bucket up the tower to be crumbled to the ground, Gohan half growled and half wined in frustration and tried again and again until he finally gave up and was about to just dig holes in the sand when two older boys came up to him, one boy had black hair and green eyes, he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and blue pants, the other boy had sandy blond hair and had brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. Both kids looked like they were eleven or twelve years old.

"Hello" Gohan said looking up at the boys, they were both scowling at him, finally the black haired kid came up to him "Listen up half pint! This is Rick and I'm Joe, we run this park!" he said getting closer to Gohan who was staring at him a little, "So if I were you, I'd beat it!" he said forcefully kicking Gohan's bucket away, Gohan watched the bucket roll across the sand and then looked at the boys a little angry "That was mine" he said, the blond haired boy walked up to Gohan and said "Awww…did the little baby lose his toy?" and with that push Gohan onto the ground and making him scrape his elbow on the wood that was used to keep the sand in the box. Gohan eyes began to water and he soon began crying.

*Where Piccolo was*

The park was very new to Piccolo, there were weird horse on springs that kids were riding, there were things on chains connected to a metal bar and at the bottom was a strip of strong plastic were kids were sitting where he saw Pan and Bra torturing Vegeta by trying to make him push them on the swing, he watched as Vegeta was forced to play with the girls "Why don't you ask the Chi Chi girl to play with you?" he herd Vegeta wine from the swings, "Because I want you to swing us!" Bra said and Pan nodded and they both gave Vegeta puppy dog eyes which would have worked if Vegeta was his normal age at that moment. "I'm not going to do it!" Vegeta yelled, Bra glared at him along with Pan, "Yes you are!" they said, "No I'm not!" Vegeta yelled,

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm NOT!"

Piccolo watched Vegeta and the girls go into a verbal brawl before heading in the direction of the boxes of sand over by the slide, Piccolo stopped there. His strong ears picked up Gohan crying when he got near the sand boxes. Piccolo looked around and saw Gohan crying in one of the sand boxes while two bigger boys laughed at him, rage built up in the small Namek as he went over to the sand box Gohan was in.

(First rule about Piccolo: NEVER! pick on Gohan in front of him)

Piccolo stomped over to the box and over to Gohan, Piccolo helped the half Saiyan boy up and then turned to the other boys who were now glaring at him. "Leave my friend alone" he said glaring at them, by the looks from the other kids around them Piccolo could tell that Gohan wasn't the only kid these boys have picked on, "And why should we greeny?" said the black haired boy getting closer to the Namek, "Because it's wrong! He's just a little kid!" Piccolo snapped, the boys looked at one another and then nodded there heads and turned to the small Namek.

"OK your right we shouldn't pick on a little kid…WE SHOULD PICK ON YOU!!!" and with that, both bullies pushed the small Namek, he landed face first in the sand getting a mouth full of crunchy scratchy sand. Piccolo tried to get up off the sand but the black hair bully came over to him and pressed his foot on to Piccolo's head and making him sink into the sand more making the annoying glass like dirt get in his eyes.

(I speak from personal experience when I say getting sand in you eyes HURTS!)

"PICCOLO!" He herd Gohan yell, Piccolo lifted his head as best he could and saw the little Saiyan being pinched on the arms very hard by the blond haired bully making the poor halfling cry, that was all the Namek hatchling could stand. Piccolo pushed his head up full force knocking the black haired boy down, he then turned to the other boy glaring at him so forcefully that if you were paying any mind to the air around that place at that moment you would feel the heat from Piccolo's boiling and rising rage.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled Gohan out of the bully's grasp, then the Namek raised his hand and sent flying at the boys chest cutting the shirt he was wearing with his tiny still growing claws, Piccolo did not want to cut the boy, just the kids shirt so he would get the point and leave his friend alone. The boy looked at the four cuts in his shirt with horror and then ran off with his fellow bully behind him yelling "Freak" as they ran. Piccolo stood up completely as a roar of claps and cheering came from the kids around them.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME SOME ONE STOOD UP TO THEM!" a little girl said jumping up and down while other kids yelled other things similar to hers, Piccolo turned lavender at this while Gohan's hugging him went unnoticed by the Namek, that is until Gohan started to cut off his breathing. When the cheering finally stopped a small boy walked over to them "Hey big kid where did you get that cool Halloween costume?" he asked, Piccolo was puzzled at this, "What do you mean? This is how I always look" Piccolo said while wondering what Halloween was, the boy taking this as a joke asked again where he got the "costume" until Chi Chi came over with Bra, Pan and Vegeta by her side calling them.

"GOHAN! PICCOLO! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO GET ICE CREAM NOW!" they herd her call, the boy ran over to her, "There you two are where were you?" she asked, "We were playing "Bully Brawl" Ms. Chi Chi" said Gohan, Piccolo chuckled a little at this, Chi Chi didn't under stand but guessed it was just some fighting game they made up and took them to the Ice Cream truck where a bunch of kids were waiting for ice cream.

After finally getting to the front of the trunk Chi Chi got them ice cream and started heading to the bench were Videl was waiting, Vegeta had gotten chocolate ice cream and was eating it at a speed only known to Saiyans, Bra had gotten Vanilla and Pan strawberry, Gohan got vanilla to but with rainbow sprinkles while Piccolo got Chocolate with a chocolate dip covering around the ice cream. They ate there ice cream while Chi Chi and Videl talked on and on about some thing called make up.

Mean while Piccolo was asking Gohan about that thing called Halloween he herd that boy talk about a while ago, "It's a holiday where you dress up as monsters and ghosts and go around peoples houses and you get candy" Gohan said, this got Vegeta interest, "You mean we can get a lot of candy out of this holiday?" he asked, Bra entered the conversation "I remember one Halloween when I was three, I got a load of lollypops, Milky Ways and a bunch of other stuff. The pizza place even gave out free pizza!"

The talk about food made Vegeta's Saiyan appetite return for this food called pizza, "When is this Halloween thing going to start?" Vegeta asked, Pan was the one that answered "In two days, where going for my costume tomorrow!" she said, Piccolo then spoke up "Why don't we ask Ms. Bulma if she'll take us with you to get your costume so we can get ours?!" Pan turned to her mother and asked, Videl smiled and said "Only if it's OK with Bulma then yes." The Chibi's cheered with joy at this. After they got done with there ice cream and drove home they ran into Bulma's lab.

"MS. BULMA" Pan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan yelled while Bra yelled "MOMMY, MOMMY!", Bulma was stampeded by the Chibi's and was getting questions thrown at her and only herd words like "Halloween", "Go with Videl" and "Pizza". Bulma pulled the kids off and got them to calm down and speak normal. They asked again more slowly this time and Bulma under stood, "Of course we can go with Videl to get Halloween costumes" she said, the loud yell that came from the kids could have blown the roof of the building.

*The next day*

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Vegeta wined as they drove to the store, "No Vegeta" said Bulma, "Are we there now?" Vegeta asked wined even more, "No Vegeta" Bulma said getting annoyed, "Are we there YET!?" He said wining the last part long and squeaky, "We'll get there when we get there Vegeta!" Chi Chi said trying to stop Vegeta from angering Bulma, the other kids just sat there not speaking watching there stores go by along with Trunks and Goten who were dragged into the whole thing. Finally they go to the store and they kids ran out to the store to get there long awaited costumes.

It was going to be a looooooonnnnnnnnngggggggggg day.


	16. Chibi's+Store= TOTAL CHAOS!!!!

The Chibi's entered the store with Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Chi Chi and Videl behind them, there were other kids there with there parents buying costumes and candy and other Halloween things, "Wow, this place is HUGE!" Gohan said looking around, "That's why you have to be close by us at all times so you don't get lost" said Chi Chi walking into the store when a ear shattering scream came from out of know where scaring poor Chi Chi witless, "Chi Chi clam down, its just one of those silly screaming door mats see?" Videl said and pointed at a mat with wires in it plugged to a socket, it had a image of a skeleton with a black back round, at the top of the mat it said "Happy Halloween".

(I really hate those mats they put in stores)

Vegeta snickered a little and then stopped before any one noticed, Chi Chi finally got out of shock and then walked back in taking mind to step over the mat in the door way, as did the rest of the gang, "Can we get mine first?" asked Gohan "NO mine first!" Vegeta said, "How about me, Videl and Bulma take Bra, Gohan and Piccolo and Trunks and Goten take Pan and Vegeta?" asked Chi Chi, Trunks's faced paled at this and the nightmare that would become reality of Vegeta running around in a store while Goten had know idea of the approaching terror in store for them if Trunks didn't do some fast talking.

"Why don't you take Vegeta and we'll take Piccolo?" Trunks said, "Aw come on Trunks, how big of a problem can your Chibi father cause?" asked Goten, Trunks looked at him like he grew a second head, Vegeta saw this as a opportunity to make "The purple haired freaks" day a living nightmare, Vegeta put on a puppy dog face and said "I won't cause any trouble Miss. Chi Chi" he said sweetly wiggling his tail to look more cute, a golden halo appeared over his head, "Trunks dear, it would mean a lot to me if you take Vegeta and Pan to get there stuff" said Chi Chi falling for Vegeta's cute act.

(Maybe that's were Bra gets it from)

"But" started Trunks but Goten put his hand on Trunks's shoulder and said "Forget it Trunks, there's no arguing with my mom…" Chi Chi smiled "Then it's settled" and women walked off with Gohan, Bra and Piccolo behind them, at that moment Vegeta's face changed from the cute puppy face to an evil demons face with a smirk to add, little devils horns poked out from Vegeta's spiky black hair, "Don't worry Mr. Trunks I won't cause trouble for you" He said as his tail turned red with a spike at the end.

Trunks saw this and glared at him, "You bet your not gonna cause trouble for us!" Trunks said and then grabbed Vegeta by the arm and dragged him down to the area of the store with costumes in it with Pan and Goten close behind, they got there and Trunks let Vegeta go "Now pick one out" Trunks said as Goten and Pan caught up to them, Pan was already looking around at costumes with a child like glee lighting her face, Vegeta decided to start looking around at the wall covered with masks first.

Vegeta first saw a Jokers mask but then threw it away thinking he was to old for Bat Man, then he found a Clown mask but threw that away also thinking it was not suitable for the Prince of the proud Saiyan race, he then found another mask but then threw it in the air as soon as he saw it since it was a monkey mask, he then found one of those Scream masks that bled when the heart pump was squeezed but Trunks would not let him get it saying it would scare the smaller Trick or Theaters so he threw that away too hitting Goten on the head with it and getting a scolding from Trunks.

Soon bored with the masks and of Trunks and Goten yelling at him to stop throwing the masks around, he went over to the costumes wall were Pan was still looking around. The wall had little pictures of kids dressed in the costumes for sale, the costumes were put into age group order to make it easier for kids and parents to pick out a costume right for the child or adult, they were also put in to groups of the child's or adults gender, at the bottom of the picture was the cost of the costume and what size the costume went up to.

Vegeta went over to the wall were the boys costumes were, and started looking around; there were thousands to choose from. Vegeta saw a Demon with blue skin, claws and horns coming out of the elbows and knees of the costume and considered it before going on to another costume which was a Prince costume with a white shirt and blue pants with a yellow strip at the sides and a crown came with it, he thought about it before think of why get a Prince costume if you're a Prince all the time. Vegeta then saw a few more costumes, some he put on the "Maybe" list and others on the "I don't Think so" list, he then saw the perfect costume:

A Vampire Devils costume

It had a red shirt that covered the whole body much like his spandex cloths he was wearing now but looser and looked worn to make it look older and scarier when worn, it came with a nicely made tattered black cape with a red in side, it had a pair of black boots and a fake gold pendent with a red stone in it, it even had a pair of one fanged fangs and came with a case of face make up, Vegeta decided on this one and it was in his size group too so it was perfect for him, "This one!" he said to Trunks and Goten who were falling asleep on there feet.

(For the fangs in Vegeta's costume think of a pair of plastic Vampire fangs with just one fang in the center of them and that's what they look like)

Trunks was bolted awake by Vegeta who was pulling at his pants leg pointing to the costume, Trunks poked Goten awake and told him Vegeta had picked out his costume, Goten walked over to the picture and picked one of the tickets out of the plastic pocket at the bottom of the picture, "Vampire Devil it is then" putting the ticket in his jeans pocket just as Pan picked out hers "THIS ONE!" she screamed pointing to a Werewolf costume, it looked like a real Werewolf too. The costume was a full body outfit covered in long dark brown fuzzy fur, the costume had gloves that looked like wolf paws with fake plastic claws ones for the feet as well only the claws on them weren't as long to make walking easier, the tail was bushy like a normal wolfs tail and it had a band to put it around the waist, it even had a little button in the right sleeve to make a fake Werewolf howl come out of a little speaker in the mask of the costume.

"OK we now have a Werewolf" Goten and took another ticket this time for the Werewolf costume, "Now lets take it to one of the counter in the back and get the costumes and find our moms" said Trunks and walked over to the counter with Goten and Pan close behind, Vegeta however was planning a little Halloween prank, he walked over to the Scream mask that was laying on the stores well polished floor right were it dropped after he had thrown it and hit Goten in the head with it.

Vegeta opened the box it was in and took the plastic layer off the mask, he then poured the fake blood into the mask and started to put the plastic layer back on, he then admired his workmanship, Oh, this is going to be soooooooo good! Vegeta allowed that evil smirk to crawl across his face as his plan began to come together, he put the mask on and the ran off to another part of the store with the mask in hand leaving Trunks, Pan and Goten behind at the counter. As he came around a corner he ran into a wall making the mask cover his eyes, Vegeta tried to put the mask back on right again but was stuck where it was, he walked around blindly banging into things and trying in vain to pull the mask off…..

*Where the others were*

In another part of the store was another costume wall were Gohan, Piccolo, Bra, and Videl were, they had already picked there costumes out and had paid for them: Piccolo was going as a Gecko, Bra was going as a cat, and Gohan was going to be a wizard. The adults were spread out around the store, Bulma and Chi Chi had gone off to buy candy for the Trick or Theaters leaving Videl to watch the Chibifid Z fighters for the moment. Piccolo was wearing his costume already as was Gohan and Bra; Gohan was attempting to turn a plastic cauldron into a rat with his fake glitter covered wand while Bra was getting ready to pounce if Gohan did transform the cauldron.

Piccolo's costume was a light green cloth that covered his whole body, there were gloves for his hands to make him more lizard like which were a darker green the costume, there was even a tail attached to the costume. He was standing there watching Gohan was standing there in his blue wizards robe and floppy pointed wizards hat which every so often slipped over the half Saiyans eyes, the blue fabric on the robes and hat were covered in gold stars and crescent moons, he was standing there shouting magic words as he pointed his wand at the cauldron, most of the "Magic Words" Gohan said were amusing to the young Namek fighter, but not wanting to hurt the half Saiyans feelings he held his laughter in as Gohan shouted another long line of thought up Magic words.

"Amokuso arabakite!" Gohan yelled shooting the hand holding the wand in front of him, Bra next to him in her orange, brown and black cat costume was coming out of her pouncing pose after Gohan's hundredth attempt failed, "This is sooo BORNING!" said Bra walking over to the wall next to were Piccolo was standing, Gohan sighed in agreement and then a thought popped into his head, "I'll go find Ms. Bulma and Miss. Chi Chi so we can go home!" he said and ran off with Piccolo calling after him "Hey Gohan, Miss. Chi Chi said for us to stay here!" he yelled but Gohan didn't hear him.

Piccolo stood there staring at the place were Gohan had left the costume wall area until a skin curling scream of death echoed all over the store making some people in the other areas of the store, Piccolo almost jumped out of his skin while Bra's hair stood on end, Gohan came running pale as a ghost with tears in his eyes and screaming his head off with fear, he ran past Piccolo and Bra and ran out of the place they were told to stay, "Gohan get back here!" Piccolo called and started running after the half Saiyan with Bra behind him and away from Videl. Piccolo and Bra ran all over trying to catch up to Gohan but soon got to tired to run and more, they had loss track of Gohan after a while of running at full speed around the store, that was when Gohan ran into the place Bra and Piccolo were resting and slammed head long into Piccolo knocking the breath out of his lungs.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Piccolo choked out his words as Gohan squeezed him harder, Gohan finally stopped crushing Piccolo long enough to talk, "Th…There…is a…scary ghost over there…and its face is…is…covered in blood!" Gohan said going back into hysterics after saying the last part grabbing Piccolo in a death lock once again making Piccolo violently exhale the air he was able to put into his lungs in the time Gohan was talking to him, Bra watched this go on for a while and said "Why don't we go beat the ghost up?" she said.

Gohan let Piccolo go and turned around, Piccolo started gulping air into his lungs and coughing every now and then Gohan's my friend and all and I understand he's scare but please don't let him do that again! he thought as his breathing started to return to normal. Just then the "Ghost" appeared and Gohan ran over to Piccolo and hid behind him, Piccolo then saw the ghost, it had a chalk white face and black eyes, it had on a black hood and its mouth was open as if screaming but not making any sound, the was red water all over the ghosts face, odd enough the ghost also had on black spandex cloths and white boots and gloves, he then saw something that told him it wasn't a ghost at all:

A furry brown tail was on the ghost….

"VEGETA YOU JERK!" Piccolo yelled and walked over to the Saiyan prince and yanked the mask off, Vegeta blinked as light came to his eyes after having them covered by the mask so long, when his eyes cleared he saw a very angry Namek glaring pure venom and daggers at him "WHAT WAS THAT FOR VEGETA?! SCARING GOHAN! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he hollered in the Saiyans face, Vegeta growled, he had know idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked rubbing his now sore ears, sometimes Saiyan hearing could be a real pain, Piccolo glared a Vegeta and then pointed to the mask in his hands and yelled, "YOU SCARED GOHAN WITH HIS MASK!!!", making Vegeta's ears more sore, Piccolo then started yelling again, "GOHAN WAS GOING TO GET MISS. CHI CHI AND COME FROM WHO KNOWS WHERE WITH A GOUL MASK ON YOUR FACE!" Piccolo fineshed with some of his blinding rage a little under control.

Vegeta's head was spinning from the pain in his ringing ears, finally he was able to speak after his head cleared, "I wasn't trying to scare the kid" he said rubbing his ears, "I found the mask on the floor and put it on, but the stupid thing covered my eyes and I couldn't get the thing off" Vegeta said, he would not say it but the thing of the matter was that even thought he like causing trouble he would never go so far as to scare the living day lights out of a little kid for three very good reasons:

1.) Little kids are way too easy to scare.

2.) He didn't want to miss trick or treating because he scared the half breed Saiyan brat.

3) He didn't like scaring kids in the first place.

"OK, if Gohan wasn't your victim for this then who was?" asked Piccolo, "The purple haired freak and his odd ball friend" said Vegeta who was referring to Goten and Trunks, Piccolo just rolled his eyes while Bra started yelling about being nice to her brother, "Vegeta did anyone ever tell you you're a baka?" said Piccolo rubbing his temples with his index fingers trying to get rid of the headache Vegeta's jokes were always giving him, Gohan spoke up at this, "Piccolo I told him he was a baka, remember when you and me were hyper on chocolate and I drew that drawing on the wall?" Piccolo and Bra started snickering at this.

Vegeta got very angry at this, his hair flashed from black to blond, there was a light shade of blue-green color in his gray-black eyes, he clinched his teeth and hands into fists, he hated being laugh at more than anything, nobody dared laugh at the Prince of all Saiyans and got away with it without getting a pounding or a ear full, finally his hair turned fully blond and his eyes turned a bright shade of teal, Piccolo saw this and the store was not a good place for a fight to start, "Vegeta calm down!" Piccolo said, but it was too late Vegeta lunged heading for Gohan. Gohan saw super Saiyans transformed Vegeta heading at him at top speed, he was too scare to move from where he was standing, just has Vegeta was getting close enough to hit him he closed his eyes tight…

*Bang, thud, pound, crash*

Gohan after hearing all the noise opened his eyes, Piccolo was in front of him and was clutching his stomach in pain, and over by one of the Halloween decorations wall was Vegeta still in super Saiyan form and covered with hundreds of fake candles, spiders, cotton spider webs, plastic cauldrons and other things. What had happened was that Piccolo had jumped in the way of Vegeta's attack and got punched in the stomach and then Piccolo punched him back sending him into the wall.

"Gohan…you OK?" Piccolo said trying to put breath back into his lungs from Vegeta's punch, Gohan simply nodded and asked if he was OK, Piccolo just smiled and nodded just before Vegeta came flying in and slammed his fist into Piccolo jaw sending him flying into a wall and putting a hole thought it, people around the pack of kids started power walking out of the store or running out so as not to get hit by something, Gohan's temper flared and he to transformed into a super Saiyan.

Gohan had had enough of Vegeta pounding Piccolo and was now going to take matters into his own hands, he flew over to Vegeta and started sending a wave of kicks and punches at Vegeta, Vegeta was having a hard time blocking them and got hit with more then a few of Gohan's attacks. Meanwhile Piccolo was coming out of the rumble rubbing his sore throbbing jaw, he then looked over to were Vegeta and Gohan were fighting, so far Gohan hand the upper hand as he sent his foot connecting with Vegeta's right side having him fly into a wall which fell over hitting the other one behind it, luckily there was no one behind any of those walls since all the costumers had left for fear of getting mixed in with the Chibi brawl out happening in the store.

*Where Trunks, Goten and Pan are*

"I CAN'T BELEAVE HIM!!!" Trunks yelled has he stomped angrily around the store looking for Vegeta, "Trunks calm down" said Goten trying to keep up with his flaring angry friend, Trunks just turned around and gave Goten an angry glare, "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AT ALL OF WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THOUGHT WITH MY DAD SINCE HE, GOHAN AND PICCOLO TURNED CHIBI THEN YOU WOULND'T BE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. Just then a stuttering voice came over the stores intercom….

*Attention all….remaining shoppers….will the parents or….guardians of four young….children please come….and get there kids…PLEASE!!!!!!!!!*

Trunks ran off with Goten and Pan behind him, he had no dept that one of those kids was his father in Chibi form causing trouble again.

*Where Bulma and Chi Chi are*

"We sure got some good candy for the kids!" said Bulma carrying two bags full of Milky Ways, Dum Dum lollypops and M&M's, "I'd rather give out pennies to the kids, this stuff is going to rot the teeth from there heads" said Chi Chi looking in her bag that had bags full of caramel toffees and bubble gum of all flavors, Bulma sigh and turned to Chi Chi, "I know how you feel Chi Chi, but think about it, if we just give out pennies the kids will tell the other kids about what houses are not giving out candy and they'll past our houses over so either way they'll be getting loads of candy, besides it's only once a year let them have fun."

Chi Chi nodded just before they hear the intercom come on saying for the parents of four kids to pick them up, Chi Chi shook her head, "What kind of parent lets there kids run wild in a big store like this?" she said has they approached Videl who was waiting for them, "Back from candy hunting?" asked Videl, both women nodded, Bulma looked around, "Where are the kids?" she asked, Videl looked around and then got a worried look on her face, "They…must have run off when I wasn't looking…" she said, Chi Chi ran off just as Bulma walked off with Videl behind her, I bet a hundred Zeni that those kids running around the store are Gohan, Piccolo and Bra! Bulma thought as the women ran off in search of the missing Chibi's.

*Meanwhile*

The fight had gotten more intense as it became a war front in the store, Piccolo and Gohan had made a fort made of piled up Halloween stuff, both of the Chibi's had plastic cauldrons on there heads for helmets and next to them was a pile of stuffed mummies, witches, werewolf's and other Halloween toys, there was another fort made the same way which had been made by Vegeta and Bra, they where throwing the toys at one another, Vegeta saw Piccolo throw a stuffed Frankenstein doll at him, before it hit him he shot a ki blast at it."NO BLASTING!" Piccolo said yelling at Vegeta, "YES BLASTING!" yelled Vegeta.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"

All four Chibi's turned to see a very angry Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl standing by a wreck of what was once a wall covered with fake broomsticks, just then Trunks, Pan and Goten ran into the area where they were, shock filled there eyes, "GOTEN WHERE WERE YOU AND TRUNKS WHEN VEGETA RAN OFF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chi Chi screamed, Goten backed way in fear, "Let's just talk this out when we get home" said Bulma rubbing her temples, she was too annoyed to yell at the kids in the store.

On the drive from the store the Chibi's wondered what there punishment would be as they got closer to Capsule Corp.


	17. Trick or Treating was never like this, An unbelievable plot twist!

The days following Halloween for the Chibi Z fighters went slow and painful, after they had gotten home Bulma had given Vegeta, Gohan, Bra and Piccolo the scolding of the year after the toy war in the store, but they weren't the only ones, Trunks and Goten had gotten a scolding to for letting the Chibifid Saiyan Prince out of there sight so as punishment they had to take the kids trick or treating on Halloween, even thought the kids kept pointing at the subject of going by them selves since Bulma announced them going with Goten and Trunks.

"Ms. Bulma I think we can take care of our selves" said Piccolo now dressed and ready to go in his Gecko costume, all the other kids were in there costumes and were waiting by the door for Pan who would be driven to Capsule Corp. by her mother, grandmother and uncle Goten, "I know that but think of the people out in the street" Bulma said fixing Gohan's pointed wizards hat, "People will see a bunch of little kids running around and wonder were there parents are…it isn't normal I never let Trunks go with Goten all by himself until he was fifteen" said Bulma.

Vegeta looked over at the future Saiyan king with a odd look in his eye, his face was covered in white face paint, there was black paint under and around his eyes and at the corner of his mouth were thin red lines to make it look like blood was dripping out of his mouth, "Isn't trick or treating for kids and not teenagers?" said Vegeta smirking as Trunks cheeks flared red, "Vegeta, shut up!" Trunks snapped, if his father was an adult right then Vegeta would have blasted him on the spot so Trunks mentally thanked Dende his father was a kid for the time being, Bulma then went into the kitchen and then came out holding a big piece of rolled up paper, "Here we go…" said Trunks tiredly, "Here goes what?" asked Piccolo as Bulma answered his question.

"Ok you guys", Bulma said talking to Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo, "You're new to this Halloween thing so I'm going to read the Trick or Treat Rule list to you" Bulma said letting the large paper un role in front of her on the floor like a red carpet for a big Movie Star, Bulma began:

"Rule one: Don't eat ANY of the candy you are given until you get back so I can check it"

"Rule two: No running off on Trunks and Goten"

"Rule three: NO SPARRING IN THE STREETS!" Bulma yelled looking at Trunks and remembering a Halloween when he was 10 yrs old and he and Goten nearly destroyed West City by play sparring in the streets.

"Rule four…." The list continued while Gohan and Piccolo paid attention and Vegeta paid his future wife no mind at all, finally Pan arrived howling with her Werewolf costume on and her face painted to look like a wolf, with Chi Chi and Goten. Finally after waiting for Chi Chi, Videl and Bulma to stop talking the teens with the kids at there heels walked off into the crowed West City streets in there hunt for treats.

"Candy, candy, were gonna get candy!" Pan sang skipping around swing her pumpkin shaped pail as she did, Gohan and Piccolo were talking and Vegeta had the worlds biggest scowl on earth on his face as he walked down the street, Trunks and Goten didn't look very happy either, but it was better then being at home with his holiday obsessed mothers answering the door for trick or treaters and telling any mother who would listen to them about all the embarrassing Halloweens there sons had been on.

Pan was swinging her pail faster now and it soon flew out of her hand landing on Goten's head making him look like he had a pumpkin mask on, "Sorry Uncle Goten" Pan said as Goten tried to pull the pail off his head, his hands flew off his head and accidentally smacked Trunks in the face who was trying to help pull it off, Vegeta rolled his eyes and jumped on top of the Saiyan teen and grabbed the pail and easily pulled it off Gotens head and handed it to Pan who gave him a peak on the cheek as thanks making him blush.

"Pan and Vegeta sitting in a tree!" Goten sang making Trunks's eyes grow the size of plates and making him smack Goten on the head "Goten, may I remained you that that is my FATHER!!!" Trunks whispered angry "Oh right sorry that was an instinct" said Goten with the all famous Son grin plastered on his face, while the teens were doing this the Chibi's started violating Trick or Treat rule number two: No running off.

The kids with there fast speed already ran far away from were Trunks and Goten were and had already hit five houses and got many different candies and even some money from the people opening there doors, the streets around them were full of kids and was crowded with ghosts, vampires, and even a kid dressed as a frog. On the lawns were fake grave yards and trees had paper ghosts hanging on them, on the street lights were decorations of pumpkins, ghosts, witches and other made up monsters.

Piccolo looked in aw around the streets of West City, "Hey Bra?" He herd Gohan call over his shoulder, "Yah?" she responded "Why…why do we dress up as monsters and get candy?" he ask, something that had been bothering the young Namek as well, what did allow this human tradition come about?, "Well" Bra started, "I asked my mommy one time and she said that at this time of the year a VERY long time ago the monsters were tried of humans living on earth and started coming from there world to this one every October 31st which was the only time they were able to leave there world and started scaring the humans, so the humans dressed up like monsters and pretended to go around scaring one another to trick the monsters into making them think there were plenty monsters already scaring humans, years later people started giving candy to the kids dressed up who came by and that's how the whole candy thing got started" Bra fineshed.

(My second Grade teacher read us a book about how Halloween got started)

"M…monsters are…. hear?" Gohan said getting scared that some of the kids might be monsters walking around, Piccolo patted the halflng shoulder "Gohan, the same with ghosts they don't exists" Piccolo said remembering the whole "Bloody Mary" incident a while back, Gohan calmed down knowing even if there were monsters around his friend would not let anything happen to him, they came to a house that many kids were passing with angry looks, finally they saw a funny sight un fold as a group of older kids were coming down the street to the house.

They were dressed up as people from a Japanese Anime they had recently became addicted too. They had all gotten up one night not tired while every one else was asleep and watch TV, when it came on at 12:00am on something called ADULT SWIM, Vegeta had insisted on watching it saying that they could handle watching it even if they were not fourteen or older. The show they had seen was the show called Inuyasha.Ever since then they had gotten up and watched it then went to bed before they were found out and had so far gotten away with it

There was a black haired girl dressed as Bra's favorite character Kagome along with a boy dressed like the Hanyou himself with fake dog ears on his head, this made Pan say that she would love to see the real Inuyasha and pet his ears which made Bra giggle, the boy was even calling the black haired girl "wench" like Inuyasha always did witch the girl simply took as a joke, another two kids were dressed like Sango and had a stuffed toy kitten that looked like Kirara in her arms, right next to her was a black haired boy dressed as Piccolo's favorite character Mirkou, Piccolo liked Mirkou because he admired the monks bravery of going thought every day knowing one day that wind tunnel in his hand would kill him if he didn't kill that Naraku person first, He did wish that Mirkou would leave Sango alone thought. Finally was a much younger sandy haired boy dressed like Shippo who was trying to get his fake Kitsune leaves to work and transform into the real Shippo but was failing with every try.

They came to the door and knocked only to have the door open and then slammed in there faces, the boy dressed as Inuyasha started yelling and banging his fake Tetsusaiga at the door, finally the kids gave up and left with the boy dressed as Inuyasha saying that it must be a Demon with a Jewel Shard using its new found power to stop kids from getting candy and having the girl dressed as Kagome say that he'd been watching Inuyasha to much and started yelling the word "sit" every few seconds until they were to far to hear anymore.

"I'd like to know were they got those costumes from, I could have dressed up like Sesshoumaru" said Gohan as the others nodded thinking of the other people they could have dressed up as Oh well there's always next year… Piccolo thought until Vegeta spoke, "Well let's get our work done" said Vegeta walking up to the house the kids dressed as Inuyasha people had left after the rude woman closed the door, "But they aren't giving candy there" said Pan, "Exactly!" Vegeta said getting looks from the group.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You know what we ask the people before we get our candy?" Vegeta ask, Bra's eyes light up and answered "We ask Trick or Treat?!" she said, "That's right, that woman didn't give them treats so we have to trick them!" Vegeta said, "I don't know Vegeta…" Piccolo said, he really didn't want to get into anymore trouble then he needed to, "How do he trick them?" asked Pan, Vegeta smirked and pulled out a bucket filled with ice water, "Were did you get that?" asked Piccolo, "I got it around the time I dyed purple hairs hair pink and red" said Vegeta pleased with himself "I was going to leave it on top of his bed room door but when this trick or treating thing came along I decided to use it incase someone didn't give us candy" Vegeta said placing the bucket on the ground.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at Vegeta's child like behavior, And this is the guy who is supposed to be king of the Saiyans when he's older…doesn't act like it to me… the young Namek thought as Vegeta climbed up the house and on to the roof and motioned one of them to ring the door bell, Pan walked over and rang the door bell as the others ran away from the area, the mean woman was dressed in a witches consumes, "What? More annoying brats?" she said as she walked out the door and right into Vegeta's trap.

*SPLASH!!!!*

The woman ran in the house screaming as the ice cold water splashed on her head wetting her from head to toe, Vegeta was on the roof laughing as the others walked back up to the house and told him to get down so they could get more candy. They came to ten more houses with there bags full to the top with sugary treats that would last them for two Halloweens, Gohan was getting tried of walking around now and was dragging his feet on the ground, he yawned a little, "Are we done yet?" he asked yawning again, "We still have other houses to go to" Vegeta said pointing to the other houses down the road, "Vegeta we can't hit ever house and store in West City this place is HUGE it must take up half the planet" said Piccolo exaggerating West City's size.

"Whatever…" Vegeta said diving his hand into his bag and pulling out a few coffee flavored candies', "VEGETA NO!!!" Said Gohan grabbing Vegeta's hand, "What?!" Vegeta asked annoyed, "Remember trick or treating rule number one? No eating any candy until we get home" Gohan remained him, "Grown ups make those rules up to make kids not have fun!" Vegeta said and in one swift movement unwrapped all the coffee candies in his hand a stuffed them in his mouth and swallowed.

The caffeine in the coffee candy soon took affect on Vegeta, the Saiyan ran of as if he was on a sugar high with the others following close behind dragging there bulging bags of candy with them, finally they hid there bags in a ally were other kids could not find it and ran after Vegeta a break neck speed. Vegeta was running around at top speed jumping over or on anything he saw and swing of fire escapes while the other tripped and fell over anything Vegeta was able to throw in there path.

"I never knew Vegeta could run so fast" Piccolo said as his legs stared burning from his running, "PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled, Piccolo turned around in a panic to find Gohan on the ground looking a little ill, "Gohan what's wrong?" Piccolo asked, "I don't know I feel funny and my body is all hot" he said before a blue light surrounded him, it started happening to Piccolo has well and Vegeta to who had stopped running as the odd symptoms kicked in, Pan and Bra watched as the three Chibi's began to grow.

Gohan's tail shrank and soon disappeared, his long wild black hair shortened and spiked upward, Piccolo's height became that of his normal height and his ears soon looked like they fit his head, Vegeta's tail was gone too and Vegeta finally became his full height, finally the three former Chibi's were once again adult Z fighters. Gohan shook his head and looked around trying to fighter out what was going on, "Piccolo? What, what just happened?" Gohan asked the equally confused Namek, there costumes were torn to shreds from there returning to normal size but thank goodness for them Bulma made then wear mini spandex cloths since they didn't want to wear there other cloths under the costumes and material had expanded as they went thought there little growth spurt.

"I have no idea" Piccolo said crossing his arms looking over at Vegeta who was walking over to them, "DADDY!" Pan said grabbing her father's leg in a hug, "You guys are back to normal!" Bra said jumping up and down, the fighters looked at her, "What do you mean Bra, all I remember is chasing Vegeta around Capsule Corp trying to stop him from killing Trunks and then falling in some tube in your moms lab…" Gohan said while Piccolo agreed remembering only that as well, "All three of you might not remember but you've all been kids for the past few weeks" Bra said as Pan let Gohan's leg go and nodded.

"We went to the park and had fun!" Pan said her cute four year old mind remembering that day, the fighters gave each other puzzled looks, "Where are we?" asked Vegeta, "Were in a ally" said Pan, "We chased you here after you ate a whole hand full of coffee flavored candy and went on a caffeine high in the street" she finished, Piccolo and Gohan both snickered at this making Bra go into daddy's girl mode making her say "Oh please you two were worst when you two went on a sugar high and destroyed half of Capsule Corp!" Bra said making then both blush.

"So how did they chance back? I thought your mommy said they needed the antidote to change back to normal" Pan said looking over at the Saiyan princess, "I don't know we better go home and ask her" Bra said and went over to the other ally to grab there bags of candy, when she got back she found then waiting and that Piccolo had materialized his old cloths back on and was standing in his usual purple gi with the white cape and orange pointed shoes, the group took off and headed home.

*Where Trunks and Goten were*

"They ran off I can't believe this!" Trunks said angry, Goten was trying to calm them down "Well find them Trunks don't worry" he said as they turned another street, "Trunks I think we should go back and tell your mom what happened and she can call the police" Goten said, Trunks eyes grew wide and he looked at his friend, "Goten do you have any idea how angry my mom will be at us when she finds out?" Trunks said, "Well what's more important? You not telling her and something happens to them or telling her now before something happens" Goten said, Trunks sighed and agreed with his fellow half Saiyan, they turned around and started walking back to Capsule Corp…

*At Capsule Crop*

The woman were in shock as they saw a full grown Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan enter the Capsule Corp. building with Bra and Pan with them, "V…Vegeta?" was all Bulma could say while Chi Chi was and Videl were hugging the breath out of Gohan, "Ms. Bulma how did they turn back to normal?" Pan asked, "Yah mom, you said they needed the antidote to change back" Bra said, Bulma thought for a moment, "The chemicals they were exposed to must have worked them self's out of there systems…which means also that it's a failed project…" Bulma said as sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads just as to people entered the room.

"MOM THAT IDIOT VEGETA RAN OFF ON US!!!" Trunks yelled, Vegeta growled angrily while Gohan and Piccolo snickered quietly to them selves, Bra was smirking just like there father Ohhhh, I can't wait to see the look on big brothers face when he sees daddy is back to normal and that he herd him say that, her smirk widened when Trunks and Goten came into the room and saw them, "Boy" Vegeta said dangerously, Trunks backed away shocked and more then a little scared, "Dad ummm….." Trunks began before running for dear life into the next hall with his father at his heels.

"Well I guess we'll be heading back home!" said Chi Chi said grabbing Goten and walking out the door, "We'll be going too bye!" Videl said grabbing Pan and Gohan and walking out the door leaving Bulma and Bra in the hall, Vegeta's angry yells could be herd all the way from Trunks's bedroom door while Trunks was trying to keep his father out as long as possible, Bulma signed and walked over to her lab saying that everything was normal again, Bra smiled "My family…a little crazy sometimes but…still my family" she said and walked to her room with her candy bag.  



End file.
